


Lost and Found

by ItzDaKitKatLife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Broken Families, Colorful Language, Comfort/Angst, Dark, Dominant Masochism, Drug Withdrawal, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gaster!Sans doesn't give up, Groping, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Non-Consensual Groping, Possessive Sans, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, So much angst, Soul Sex, ahhh, angst with crude humor, broken past!Reader, colorful gestures, fighter!Reader, past mafia G!Sans, persistant Gaster!Sans, refers to past domestic violence, slow relationship build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You (The Reader) Are a street fighter who works for a womanizing ringmaster, Don.<br/>Don hires none than Gaster!Sans to be his body guard who gets pretty handsy, no matter how much you beat him up he only seems to come at you even more.<br/>Your past that you kept dug within you is now catching up as Sans pokes and prodes into your personal life. Seeming to be there at every corner, watching, waiting for you to put down your defenses.</p><p>"Sans, you alright?!" Dons eyes were wide.</p><p>"Yeah boss," Sans chuckled low, "I think I'm in love." Sans cradled his chest with an arm as his left eye squinted with pained mirth, "I think I found my new muse."</p><p>Uhm there are a lot of warnings for this story, I have never wrote such a dark fanfic with THIS much but it lightens up later in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just like everyday... until now.

**Author's Note:**

> SO! There need to be more Gaster!Sans stories, since there's not much of Gaster!Sans stories for me to really grip around I kinda just did this one player, mischievous, and playful Gaster!Sans. Still with puns too. I'm getting better with those hehehe.  
> But uhh, with that being said, I put Reader-inserts so you could feel more into the story and putting (you) terms is a lot easier for me since I like to describe things in a third/first person way with how I do my stories.  
> This story will have reader-chan have one hell of a life background that she runs away from. I don't expect this story to get AS popular, but I mostly wrote it for my own indulgence to continuing it? Well if you want more comment to let me know, and I'll be happy too kay? Cause usually I don't post more until someone tells me they want more.

It was getting close to being late, sweat dripped off your face and body as you continued to punch at the swinging punching bag.  
Your breaths were now ragged but strong as you swept and dodged, continuing to hit.

 _Left, right. Left, left, right. Right, right, left, right._

You hit the bag more, your knuckles now stinging but you kept on.

"Wow, keep hitting it like that it might break Miss Million!" 

The voice distracted you from your workout, making you look over and the bag swings back and knocks you to your bum. Successfully knocking the wind out of you.

You wince and glare at this mystery person, he was a regular guy, black messy hair with brown eyes, he reached a hand towards you to help you up, but you simply ignore it and get up your own self.

"Okay Miss Million, I see you still have some fight in ya!" He said playfully in a teasing tone.

You went over to your things and grabbed your water bottle. Not so gracefully taking in large gulps, some water trailing down your chin and trickling down your neck.

"Name's Todd." 

_Ugh, go away..._ You thought as you saw his hand extending to you after you were done drinking the water.

"What? You expecting me to be your friend?" You scoff and grab your coat, "Sorry but I learned a long time ago that's a bad idea." and walk off, deciding it was late enough.

_Time to earn some cash._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ring was packed tonight, the room filling with monsters and humans alike. Placing bets on whoever this bitch was or you. She had red curly hair and hazel eyes. They tried their best to not look away from your intense gaze.

You were in a black sports bra and spandex shorts. It was fucking hot in this small building as sweat dripped uncerimoniusly over your face and body.

_And the fun hasn't even begun yet._

Your mind reeled into dark thoughts as this woman and you stared at each other from her corner to yours. 

A smile creeps onto your face.  
Blood lust now taking over your senses.  
_Get her. Knock some sense into her. Let her know what hells' fire feels like. **Let her know what a fist tastes like. Let her know what her own blood on your hands looks like.** _

Excitement went down your spine as you stood, the ringmaster, Don, yelling out the names and to turn in final bets.  
At this point you weren't paying attention. Just waiting for the bell as you raised your fists.  
The smile still fitted to your face. Eyes now glinting in fervor.

**DING**

You went all in, reeling your fist back with a blood curtling yell and knock her straight into the ground before she could even lift her fists up. A sickening _CRUNCH_ meeting your fists on her nose.

You back up off of her, waiting for her to get up, she struggles but soon stands, her glare hard on you as you continued to smile, you then hit your chest in a taunt and give a yell, **"Come at me bitch!"**

She did so, her hit landing on your forehead as you thrust your face at her punch, she reeled back her other hand grasping her wrist as her face contorted with pain and you take the opportunity to hit her under her arm where her ribs were. She flinched and you take another opening and punch her abdomen. She doubled over clutching it, and you bring your wrist up to your shoulder and slam your elbow to the back of her neck.

She hit the ground.

 _MORE! MORE!!_

The cheers around you jeering your mind to do it and you reel your leg back and give a good kick to her side.

 **Blood.**

Seeing her not coming back after she coughed up the blood, the ringmaster, Don, grabbed your hand and held it up. Declaring you as the winner.

Your smile receded back slowly, adrenaline still pumping as you wipe the sweat off your forehead, you look at your hand and see blood but you shrug it off and pull your hand away.

Don leaned over to you, "You know where to meet me." And pulled away to receive the money.

You only went back to your seat to grab your coat and you sling it on easily and zip it up before heading towards his apartment.

As you were headed out, taking the alleyway as usual, you see a few monsters and humans chatting it up. Some leering at you as you walked by.

You dared any one of these motherfuckers to touch you.

Just as the thought went through your head a solid slap was set on your ass and you instinctively reeled your fist back and went to punch the poor sap who was stupid enough to do it.

What you weren't expecting was a bony hand to catch your quick punch toward their way.

A skeletal monster was looking up and down your body slowly and your other fist came at him and connected hard to his already cracked skull. He staggered back slightly, cupping his empty eye socket. A smile crawling on his face, "First time meeting you and you're already _hitting_ on me?" His voice was smooth and low. This monster was trouble.

"Keep your fucking hands off me or else I'll do it again." You darkly stated and started to walk away.

Your wrist was caught and you pulled it away, but his grip didn't falter so you turned to him and pulled more forcefully to make him stumble and your leg came up and met his pelvic bone in a harsh manner as he fell to the ground.

"Oi! Keep your hands off me ya fuckin' creep!" And walked faster away and out of the alleyway.

Only rings of laughter met your ears, making your head rush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don, get your dick outta your ass and give me my money already!" Your fist pounded on the door, lewd moans and loud music blaring coming from the other side of the door, "DON! Damn it!" You slammed your fist harder and huffed in defeat, crossing your arms as the music on the other side only blared louder.

"He ain't gonna answer." You jump to that same _fucking_ voice.

 _Does he ever give up???_

"What the fuck is your problem?! Why are you in here anyways, only people that know Don can be in here and I've never seen YOUR face before creep!" You graciously give him the finger as you take in his appearance. His right eye curved like a crescent moon, two cracks on his face, one above the crescent moon that reached to the top of his skull and the other below the dim yellow glowing left eye to his upper lip that held his annoying grin. A black parka with a fluffy hood left open, exposing his whole rib cage and tight black pants held up by a belt, the upper part of his pelvic bone peeking out from above the belt. The tight fitted pants leading to brown ankle high work boots.

He chuckled again, "Well. If you gave me the chance I would've told you he wasn't taking any calls for the next couple of minutes. I'm his new body guard." He stepped closer to you and you take steps back with a glare, "I'll be glad to entertain you while you wait."

"Fuck off, I need my money. **Now.** " You crossed your arms and huffed, small strands that scattered your face fluttered in the breath, "And I don't need any entertainment, let alone from you. My toy could probably do better than you could."

He stepped closer again, but once you tried to step away again your heel met the wall, "Is that a challenge?"

_shit._

He had a shit eating grin now to noticing your realization that you were backed to the wall.

"No need to be so hasty.~" He took another slow step, now just a couple feet away from you.

"I fucking dare you." Your fists clenched as you let your hands fall to your sides and watch him closely.

 _**Remind him how lucky he is to be a skeleton with no ball sacks...**_

You smiled to your inner minds context.

He took your smile as an invite and closed the gap. Your hand traced up his exposed ribs in a teasing manner, shivers raked over him as a shaky pant escaped him, you then trace over his shoulder and just like that, you quickly grab his elbow with one hand and his hand with the other, slipping behind him quick as light and you push his back with your knee as his face hit the wall with a nice thud and a pained groan escaped him as you held him now by the hand, and now that he was on the ground your foot went between his legs and pushed.

What you didn't expect was for him to moan.

Before you could even think of letting him go the door opened, "(Y/N)! How the fuck am I supposed to have any kind of security if you keep sending them to the hospital?!"

Cue letting go of the poor monster all together.

You take in the overly large man, sweat pants now on his hips, his belly slightly hanging over them, his black hair curly on top of his head, a goatee on his chin. You walked over to Don, "Well if your 'security' didn't keep trying to get 'handsy' you wouldn't have this problem."

You couldn't help to see the woman from the earlier dash out of Dons' room, hugging her clothes close to her chest as she ran in only panties and bra.

 _Shameless._

You sigh and hold out your hand impatiently, "Ah," He glanced at his 'security guard' briefly before going into his room, "Sans? Noooo. He's got plenty of ladies, he can't handle you!" A boisterous laugh came out of the room, "Alright. Here's your cash. You made a good show tonight ya know? Made 500$ tonight!" He hollered as he came back out with a rolled wad of your cash and slapped it to your palm, "Next fight is in 3 days. Rest up." 

You nod and you feel a hand grasping your ass again.

**_THIS ASSHOLE is a glutton for punishment._ **

Dons eyes went wide as he took in scene that was about to unfold in just mere seconds.

Your elbow hit his sternum hard, and your hand pushed hard after making the skeletal monster fall to the floor, "I should get home before I break him." you conclude before walking out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sans, you alright?!" Dons eyes were wide.

"Yeah boss," Sans chuckled low, "I think I'm in love." Sans cradled his chest with an arm as his left eye squinted with pained mirth, "I think I found my new muse." 

"Hoo boy. So sick... You're picking at a tough one there, that's for sure ya crazy lunatic!" Don raised his arms in an exasperated way, shaking his head as he went to his kitchen for a drink.

"At least I don't have to wait long to see her again... To feel that tight ass again." Sans lifted himself up with a 'Mmm!' hum escaping his teeth.

"Just be careful Sans. She's... not just tough... but... hmm, how can I say this?..." He pulled at his chin hair in thought, "Unstable. Yeah. That's a good word. She's a damn good of a fighter, but she's crazier than you even." Don chuckled and took a sip of his water.

"Oh yeah? I like 'em feisty." Sans chuckled as he leaned on the counter, "How was that other lady?" 

"Pfft, not even worth the hundo she demanded." 

They both chuckled together.

"I need to call one of my ladies tonight after that number. I can't hold it in." Sans rubbed his sternum thoughtfully.

Don just chuckled, "Whatever floats yer boat." And washed out his glass before putting it in the dish rack next to the sink.

"You think she liked me?" Sans smiled a shit eating grin and Don scoffed.

"OHHH YEEAAHHH...!" Don let out pretty sarcastically, "A skele-TON."

Sans chuckled in response, "Damn, she rattled my bones quite a bit." He stretched out his arms over his head, leaning to the right then left.

"She loves fighting so I'm not surprised she did." Don chuckled, leaning on the counter now facing Sans.

"That bad huh?" Sans sweat dropped slightly.

"You saw her fight. It's the only time I've seen her smile and I've been holding her fights before you guys came out. Hmmm," Don scratched his head in thought,"About 5 years now."

Sans was taken aback, "Hold on, how old is she?" His left eye socket rose in curiosity.

"22 now I would assume." He squinted at the skeleton, "Are you serious right now Sans? You're really that interested huh?"

Sans chuckled and his eye blazed with a new fire of hunger, "She's the only one to deny me. Usually they melt under me, but her... Oohohoo, I could get used to this."

Don rolled his eyes in return.

"How'd you find a girl like that anyways?" Sans settled into a high chair by the bar, his elbows taking place on the marble as his skull leaned in his palms.

"Oh man... She used to be a mess. Parents all drugged up, friends using and leaving her for dead. Let alone this guy she used to see. He was the reason why I found her anyways." Don crossed his right leg over his left as he leaned on the counter more, "He used to beat the CRAP outta her. One day she just fought back and almost killed the dude. A year in Juuvie and she was out in the streets, getting into bar fights, anything she could find to make an outlet. At least that's what I think she uses fighting as."

Sans stared at Don, completely surprised, but yet expected a dark past from looking at such hollow eyes like yours, "She's a literal word of a fighter." Sans stood from his seat and stretched again for good measure. He then reached into his pocket and took out a cigarette from his pack and lit it with his zippo lighter, "One more question, Why is her nickname Miss Million?"

Don paused for a good minute before answering, "You seen the movie Million dollar baby right? I'm pretty sure she's gonna go out like that one day. Wouldn't be surprised with the hole she's digging herself in."

Sans didn't really like hearing that as he took a long drag of the toxic smoke, gears in his head slowly turning, "Alright, I'm headed wherever. See ya in 3 days." 

"Yeah. See ya." Don replied and soon, in a flash Sans was out of sight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

As soon as you got home you locked the door behind you and went into the shower.  
You washed over todays' fight and got out, you look into the mirror and see the small cut but deep bruise on your forehead. You just open a drawer on your sink and take out the neosporin and apply it before exiting and plopping on your bed.  
Too lazy to get up to dig your blankets out from under you, you simply grabbed the side and rolled into a burrito.  
Sleep finally over took your form, your mind ready for another nightmare that was likely to come.


	2. Fighting the mind, battling the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader flips her shit!
> 
> Also more on Sans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! So you asked for another chapter, here it is!  
> Thank you for your feed back, I'm glad to know that someone wants this to continue.
> 
> Also there are warnings to suggestive drug use, and trauma. It doesn't explain more into how she does it but she gets her urges and feeds into it. 
> 
> OHYEAH warning; there are feels

_Three days huh..?_

Your eyes fall to the wad of cash on your night stand.

Cravings start to crawl on your spine, taking a hold of the shitty state you probably were in.

 _You need it..._

"No... I don't..." Sweat started to build on your forehead, "F-fuuuck..." you rolled over to lay on your back, your stomach flipping with it.  
With a groan you finally get up, it was sunset now.  
You look down and see the sweat on the covers and pillows. You give out a sigh and get up and run to the bathroom to take a shower.

The longer you were in the shower the more your lungs and body seemed to scream at you.  
You slammed your fist into the porcelain wall, _Fuck this shit!_  
You angrily stop the water, get dressed in a hoodie, the back saying across, 'Miss Million', a present from Don when you won your 30th fight and black jeans with white toms. You pull the hood up and grab your phone and lock the door as you leave, you first pay your room a month ahead.

_$315 left_

You give out a sigh and call up your dealer.

_200$ sounds like a good deal._

He told you to meet him at the usual spot and he was going to be sending someone for the job.  
You agreed hesitantly and hung up the phone, instantly rushing to get to the spot. A new vigor within yourself.

You cut the sharp corner into the dark alleyway, you see the dark figure sitting on the trash can, cigarette smoke billowing from him eerily.

A car passed by on his side, the headlights illuminated him briefly and your eyes went wide.

**It's him.**

As if reading your thoughts his left eye glows a soft light of yellow to hearing you stumble on a wooden plank you couldn't see.

He seemed just as surprised as you.

But that soon turned into that fucking smug ass smirk...

"Hey there beautiful. Missed me already?" He slid off the top of the can and slinked over to you, "You're not here for 'this' are you?" He held out the bag and you swore you felt your chest steel over and your breath hitch.

You eyed it cautiously, and back up to his playful gaze. You dig into your pocket, take out the money and he grasps it, puts it into his pocket. Along with your drugs.

"Give me what I came here for." You gritted out, James your drug dealer would **NOT** be happy to see his 'associate' beaten up when you take your drugs from him by force.

He took a step to you but you stared into his eye with a glare, not even moving.

"Ooh, that look in your eyes, like I don't have what you want." He coo'd in a teasing manner, his hand wrapping around your waist.

"If you keep going; you're going to lose your hand. And you know I'm not fucking joking."

He chuckled, but his hand stilling none the less, "Just rattle my bones why don't you?" His cigarette hung between his teeth, burning the toxic smoke in front of you, clouding his empty eye.

"What do you want asshole? Don't you have someone better to bug?" You roll your eyes, "I don't play games, so sorry, but not sorry." Your eyes met his glowing yellow eye.

"Actually. I want you. I probably could bother another bitch that's not as fun as you," His eye tilted to the side, like he was rolling his eyes, "But that would bore me to death." His eye fell onto you again, "Who said I was playing?" He spat his cigarette out to the side as his look became feral.

The wind was then knocked out of you as he pushed you to the wall forcefully, a gasp escapes your mouth and he takes the moment to take your lips, yellow filled your gaze as a tongue slipped in to your mouth, swirling with yours.

Your hands tried to push at him, and when that didn't work your fist came up to punch his face. He caught your wrist and you notice the hole that was in his palm, your eyes going wide to seeing it.  
You tried again with your other fist going for his sternum, but he caught that too, he now pinned your wrists above your head, a line of both your drool dripping down at the corner of your mouth.

You went to bite his tongue, but it retreated before you could even put that thought to action.  
That annoying shit eating grin taking place in his face.  
He brought his skull to the side of your head, "You better not see any one else that isn't me while I'm this interested in you." He pulled away and sucked in a quick breath to seeing your deifant eyes.  
"God... Such a strong expression." When you felt his hand cup your cheek you tried to move your hands but when they didn't budge you looked up and see glowing yellow bands holding your wrists down.  
"You like it? I have many uses for my magic." You see then, two glowing hands that looked just like his own with holes in the palms. They traced up your belly and went up the curve of your breasts, roughly massaging them. He stepped back, amusingly watching the show.

Sweat started to cover your body, not from sexual tension now. But you were withdrawing.

You started to pant now, "P-please..." 

He tsked, "Begging already?" 

You wince and look away and mutter low, "Please give me what I came here for..."

"Huh?" He got close now, his own hand taking place of the ethereal hand, "I didn't quite catch that love."

You looked up to him now, a new glare taking place on your face, "I said give me my fucking drugs, I'm kicking like a mother fucker over here!" When the bands let go of your wrists they fell to your sides, your gaze now watching the ground.

You felt a hand grasp your cheeks firmly to make you look at his eye, "Buy from me. Only me. This guy you're buying from, he's got bad shit you don't need."

"What the fuck do you know about fucking drugs huh?! You just come into the picture all of a sudden and you expect me to trust you?! You touch me with out my permission, you kiss me with out consent! You're just a glutton for punishment ain't chu?" You were breathing hard now, your hands leaning on your knees as your addiction was hitting you hard.

**_Reminding you who was in control_ **

"F-fuck..!" You felt like your lungs were being squeezed the life out of, "Anything, please! Just get me high..!" His hand grabbed your arm and lifted you up.

"Well, I'm asking for your consent now to help you."

"FUCK! JUST GO. YOU NOW ASK ME THIS SHIT???" Sweat dripped your face, your vision going cloudy.

Soon it felt like the ground went out beneath you.  
When you look around, it wasn't the alleyway anymore.  
It was now a living room that you weren't familiar with.  
"W-where are we? How did we get here??" You panted out. He rested you on a black leather couch, not answering or looking at you, and went somewhere behind a door.

You took in the surroundings, in front of you and this black couch was a metal lined table with glass, holding on top of it, random magazines and an ash tray and a glass of whiskey with ice still melting in it. In front of that was a wooden stand that had a good sized flat screen on it.  
The floor was carpeted floor was milky white as a black shag rug was under your feet, reaching under the couch and table.

Sweat dripped even more on your face, _SHIT. This is his fucking place ain't it?!_

The door he went behind swung open again and he came back with what you your body desired. Your pupils dilate to seeing it as he put it on the table, his eyes fixated on you.

"Knock yourself out kid. That's about 200$ worth." He gestured to it with his hand as he lit another cigarette, "I gave James the money. But this is my shit." Smoke bellowed out his mouth as he spoke and grabbed the glass of whiskey, leaning into the back of the couch and kicking his feet up on the table.

Your fingers itched and your skin seemed to crawl. You glanced over at him, "What do you want in return? I know this ain't a freebie." 

He smirked as he sipped on his drink, "Very clever." He sighed, "Hmm, what do I want huh?.." His eyes tilted to the side, "I seem to get under your skin already enough. How about you let me have your SOUL?" A yellow tongue sneaked out from between his teeth and raked over them slowly as he was again looking at you with that hunger in his eyes.

You scoff, "Sure, why not Satan. Seriously what the hell do you want Asshole? Stop playing around." You glance at the table again with the contents before you.

"Who said I was playing?"

This made your breath catch in your throat and you looked back at him, "It's not worth it 200$ of this shit, I'll tell you that." 

He seemed to think it over carefully as he puzzled over you, "You're right." He took his feet of the table and sat up, his elbows now resting on his knees as one of his hands held the glass in his hand. His gaze not leaving yours, "You're worth a lot more 'Miss Million'."

You shook your head, "Flattery will get you no where with me so just stop. I'm not interested in things like that." 

"Then _what_ are you interested in?"

Your hand slaps onto the leather couch, a cord now snapping in your head, **"What the hell is up with all these fucking questions?"** it was a low growl that left your throat as you stared at the shag carpet now.

"You might not be interested in that stuff, but I am. And I plan on taking down those walls of yours." He shifted and he grabbed your chin to have you glare at him darkly, "I plan on making you mine, so you better brace yourself." He let go and your face stayed there staring, on par of bewilderment, anger, and deep down... fear, "Now take your medicine. I hate wasting time where I could be doing something."

You looked back at the table. 

Your body moved on it's own.

**You accepted his deal**

You didn't see the growing smile on his face...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up, your mind feeling like a endless sea. Swaying back and forth behind closed eye lids. Musky cologne filling your nose confirming that, yes, you were still inside the skeleton's home. Something cold was on your forehead, doing a good job of mixing its watery perspiration with your sweat. The leather of the couch sticking to your arms...  
A pillow below your head was engulfing your head as well and you simply shift around until your body faced the back of the couch. Slowly peeling off the black leather.

What you didn't expect was the pillow to shift under you.

You open your eyes almost immediately and see the said skeleton right there, his head turned down, his eye sockets closed. A small groan escaping him.  
You then notice where his hand was... You then notice your hoodie gone...

**squeeze squeeze**

Your face turned a dark red, his hand massaging your breast under your bra.  
You quickly grab his hand and pull it off, but his hand gripped yours back, "I was havin' nice dreams til your SOUL freaked out. Does me touching you scare you that much? 'The big, bad skeleton'?" 

You blushed hard at this and sit up, his arms snaking around your waist as he let out a loud sigh, his grip still on your hand as he brought it with him around you.  
A low growl escaping you in irritation.

"You can't blame me love, your body just screams beautiful...~" He sleepily drawled. you only inched across the couch with your feet to pull you closer to the edge.

"But love's alas trying to leave..." He said darkly, "When will she remember that she gave her SOUL to me?" 

"I DIDN'T GIVE YOU MY BODY! NOW LET ME FUCKING GO NOW BEFORE I ROUND HOUSE KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU FLY INTO MT.EBOTT ITSELF!!" You wiggle and try to tear away from him, your face getting redder and redder by the second as his arms squeezed against your breasts.

"I saw it. Your SOUL!" This made you stop immediately.

He chuckled to your reaction, "Such a pale grey... I was surprised. But even under the grey, and trust me I had to dig deep... I saw blue. You know what those mean (Y/N)?" When you didn't answer he took that as your answer, "Heh, grey means loneliness, isolation, depression, despair... But blue, that means Loyalty, optimistic, faith, and compassion."

You were shaking now, how he did that with your SOUL, it made you feel so vulnerable.  
You hated being vulnerable.

_**Get out. Get out while you can.** _

"It's okay (Y/n)." He could feel the vibrations your SOUL gave. 

_**He's just going to hurt you. Run..!**_

You pull away and grab your hoodie, slipping it back on quickly, "I have to go."

"Please stay for a while longer." Your body paused for a minute, but soon snapped back into flight as you go for the front door.

"At least let me take you home." His bony hand went on top of yours in his panic, halting your progress on getting the hell out of here.  
You flinch back, pulling your hand away, fear etching into your face as you hold that hand to your chest.

"(Y/N) I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

This made anger course through your veins now, "What do you know about any of that huh?! Did Don tell you my fucking LIFE STORY??? Well let me tell you fucking something you asshole! DON DON'T KNOW SHIT OF WHAT I WENT THROUGH!!!" Tears streaked down your cheeks now, "TAKE ME HOME!!! I WANT TO GO HOME!!!" You scream out, your body shaking uncontrollably.  
He didn't move for a good while. Just staring at you. Taking in your state...

**_See? He's judging you... Going to leave you in the dust, just like the others._ **

You grasp your head, pangs and throbs making you double you over and hit the floor feebly and you cry out.

"(Y/N)!" Your name echoed in your mind, why did he sound so scared? 

Once your brain started to stop throbbing, a dull pain just ringing in your ears, you noticed he was holding your head as he knelt. His hands on top of yours while they were over your ears.  
You start to laugh, it was weak, almost defeated, "You don't need to know me... I'll only end up hurting you in the end. Please... Believe me when I say this... Please don't like me... I'm begging you..." 

His bony fingers went through your hair, small shushes going in your ear.

"Come on (Y/N)." You felt yourself being lifted bridal style and you curl to his rib cage. Tears flowing freely now as small sobs racked down.

Your head felt heavy now, hearing him mutter, "I can't just let you go when you've rattled my bones like that." Before everything went into a dark and quiet sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans flipped his phone open and dialed Don, leaving his room after he placed you on his bed; 

_"Yallow!"_ Don's loud voice made Sans flinch, he's been yelled enough at you today. He didn't need this crap.

"Don, she's over here at my place. Where's her house?" 

_"WHAT????"_ Sans flinched again and pulled the phone away from his skull once more, _"WOW! Sansy, I had no idea you were THAT good in swooning! And there you have her over there already! Woooow. That's crazy my friend."_

"Don, I need her address." He leaned on the back of his couch.

 _"Oh! Right, right. She lives at XXXX Kolus st. room 42"_

"Geez, that's the fucking ghetto." He glanced at his room's door, concern etching his face, "Well I'm having a 'guest' over and I can't have her here when she's about to bite my skull off every second." He let out a sigh.

_"Already over her huh? Damn you're cold Sansy!"_

"Who said I was over her?" A smile crept on his teeth, "I haven't fucked her yet if that's what you're thinking. She had to take care of a few things, I thought why don't I provide for her instead?"

 _"Oh Sansy you didn't... She needs to get off that shit man!! No wonder why she's biting your skull off, she gets fucking crazy on that shit."_

"I know, I've got a plan man, calm down." His brows etched together.

_"You better Sans! Cause if not she might not have much longer! And I don't want to lose my best fighter!"_

"Yeah, I promise." Sans sighed, he was on thin ice now, "I'll call you later okay?"

 _"Yeah see ya Sansy!"_ and just as quickly the phone line went dead.

Sans flipped his phone back and stuffed it in his pocket, "Kolus st. huh? Hmm..." He remember faintly of that street and went into the room.

You had taken off your jacket in your sleep again, he was tempted to crawl in the bed and feel your squishy flesh but moved it to the back of his mind as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around you, covering a good portion of your chest. He reached into many of your pockets until he came upon your keys and shoving them in his own pocket. Then taking you into his arms bridal style again and he teleported to the front of the building. He went into the building, the front receptionist watching him closely with commenting "She better be alive monster..." Before going back to whatever they were doing. He walked slowly up the steps, once his arms started getting tired he just used his magic to float her behind him as he kept ascending.

 _10... 20... geez this is a pain in the ass... 30.... oh thank fuck 40!_

He was out of breath at this point and leaned against the stairs railing, taking a small break as you soundlessly slept, floating in front of him. A small yellow glow surrounding your form as he took a good couple of strands of your hair between his phalanges and placed a pseudo-kiss on it.  
His pin prick eyes taking in your face, it looked so much more calmer and less stressed when you were asleep...

He started to walk to your door five doors down and found it. When he fumbled with your keys, the door behind him opened, "HEY BITC-" 

It was a old looking fart, he had grey hair going this way and that in small patches, his under eyes were dark and deep. But his sentence was cut off as Sans glared at him, **"I'm sorry- what was that? I didn't quite hear you..."** Sans said dangerously.

"N-nothing!" And with that slammed the door closed, Sans simply scoffed at the man and opened the door finally with the right key. Once he had you in he closed the door behind him.

He took in your surprisingly clean apartment, it was simple and small, your bed, brown covers and black pillows, a simple, metal bed frame. A small TV on a stand, and a kitchen to the right of your bed, a lone chair sitting at where the edge of the tile meets carpet. 

Books were scattered on your night stand. An alarm clock that wasn't plugged in sitting by them.

Cozy. Smelled funny, but cozy. He floated you to the bed, he pulled back the blanket and floated you to the bare bed, pulling the covers back when you were settled.

You were sweating again, so he left a small bag on your night stand. 

He turned to your kitchen and decided to be a little snoopy, he wagered it was to make sure you were eating.

He opened all the cabinet doors and only found hamburger helper or cup of noodles, either that or a couple cans of spam. Oh and a bag of Frito twists... and three cans of vienna weinnies.  
He winced, _This needs to change..._

He closed them all with a wave of his hand, and opened the fridge, only a 12 pack of beer, three of them missing, a gallon of milk, a few water bottles, half a loaf of bread, some lunch meat and Kraft cheese slices. 

He let out a sigh, "Welp, aren't you just the handful?" He closed the door and scratched the back of his skull.

He stepped over to the bed, his eyes tracing over your face for a couple minutes before leaning over and kissing your forehead.

"I don't kiss either so you better be grateful when you wake up..!" He muttered low.

He then teleported back to his own place.

A knock was at the door.

He looked at his clock, _Right on time..._

He went over to the door and opened it, a wide grin going over his face as his yellow tongue swept over his teeth, "Hello Dinaya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment, they fill me with determination to keep going!


	3. Fears and liabilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan has no recall of what happened last night after her relapse.
> 
> But Sans is there to quell her fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so deep in writing this fic, so many feels. So many insecurities and drama. Gawd just fuck already! Tbh I'm typing like chapter after chapter and I'm getting really into it, I love it!

You woke up the next morning, your head hurt like hell...

_What the fuck happened last night?!_

You quickly get out from your bed and run to the bathroom, slamming the door closed before emptying any contents from your stomach into the toilet.  
Sweat dripped from your face, your eyes watering from the hellish feeling. The floor felt cool, and once you were done you laid down belly first onto the tile. Your breathing calmed, but you didn't want to get up, your body feeling so numb.

_"How about you give me your SOUL."_

Your eyes widen and you groan.

 **Stupid...**

_"You better not see anyone else while I'm this interested in you."_

**Stupid... stupid... stupid**

A knock on the door made your heart jump, but your body didn't register it so well on the outside. You laid there, still and glance at the bathroom door.

"(Y/N)? It's Don. I'm coming in." You hear the front door open, you tried internally talking to your body to move... Before Don sees you like this.  
Before you break his heart that you relapsed once again.

There was then a knock on the bathroom door, "(Y/N). Already know... Can I come in?"

Your eyes dart over to your outfit, black bra, and matching under garments...

 _Guess it's better than being naked..._

When you didn't answer the door opened anyways.  
Dons' head peeked past the door, once he saw you on the floor his face went stricken as he fully opened it, "Geez... You look terrible."  
He slowly sauntered over to you. He grabbed your arm and put it over his neck, once he lifted you up you groan in agony to your muscles spasm and pull. Tears started to fall down your face.  
Once he had you out of the bathroom, he dragged you to your bed, laying you down softly. His eyes as he went to turn spotted the small baggy Sans left on your nightstand, "What the fuck! Like seriously (Y/N)... Why do you do this to yourself?.."

 **it helps me not feel...**

You kept your dry lips closed. You could feel them wanting to crack if you dared to open them, so you just look away.

He simply grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom, the sound of flushing sounding in your ears.

_Take your medicine..._

Don walked into your kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed a water bottle, and with a simple twist it opened and walked to you, "Drink it. Now."

You willed your arms and took the bottle. Your hands shook heavily to where it splattered on some on your body before reaching your lips. taking slow paced but heavy gulps, some of it spilling past your lips, trailing into your hair, but it felt nice since it was cold.

His phone rang and he dug it out of his pocket and answered it, "Yallow?" 

He always had that weird way of answering his phone. Never changed, never will...

"Yeah I found her on the bathroom floor." 

He glanced to you.

"Who is it?" Your voice was gravelly but you kept talking anyways,"Don't just talk about me like I'm not here Don."

"Yeah she's awake."

"Don!" You coughed to your exclamation, your throat wasn't ready for that.

He then offered his phone to you.  
You looked up at him, eyes expectant.

"You'll see. Just take the phone ya brat." He shook his hand that held the phone in emphasis.

You roll your eyes and take the phone and put it to your ear, "What the fuck you want? I'm not in the mood." 

_**"Well I could imagine after a night like that. Mornin' gorgeous."**_

You almost pressed END to hearing Sans voice but Don's glare told you otherwise.

"Don't call me that. It's annoying." You sigh and you hear him chuckle.

 _**"Sorry love, Forgot, 'flattery gets me nowhere'. Anyways, I'm on my way over in a few minutes. Just got to take care of a few things over here."**_

"Well I don't want to see you. I've had enough of a rollercoaste-"

A womans' moan sounded off on the other side of the phone.  
You simply went quiet...  
Your face was surprised for a second, he went to say something- but you cut him off as your reeled back to annoyed, "Don't even bother coming over." And closed the phone, ending the call.

Don's face was priceless. On the verge of curiosity and mild annoyance.  
"Alright. Explain."

You just rolled to your side, staring at the wall in nowhere particular, "There's nothing to really talk about."

"Ah, so me finding that baggy on your nightstand was nothing?" He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Okay I relapsed last night. I don't remember a lot of what happened last night, but Sans is the last person I wanted to talk too. Let alone see." Your hug a stray pillow and curl up to it.

"I never said anything about him now did I?" 

You flinched, "Then why did you give me the phone?"

"Then why were you at his place last night?"

Your chest tightened.

"He called me last night to ask where you lived cause you wanted to go home. I only assume you were passed out. Too fucked up to tell him."

"Ah, speak of the devil."

"Talking about me already?" 

His voice alone made your chest hurt.

"Don, can you give us 10?" 

"Actually I was going to say the same with you." Dons voice was stern, you knew that tone too well.

"Oh... uh Sure." You heard them walk out of the apartment, leaving you to your thoughts.

 **_See? I told you he was going to hurt you. He only wants your body. Isn't that why he's always groping you? Always pushing and poking at you? You're just like every lady he has on that belt of his. Easy. Vulnerable._**

"S-stop it..." You whine out, tears escaping your eyes. As much as you wanted to hold them back, they kept going, "I-I'm n-not easy... I d-don't even l-like people..." You curl more, shoving your face into you pillow.

**_That's what he's here for right? To get under your skin. To feed into your weakness. "To break. YOUR. WALLS."_ **

You then feel a hand on your back and it made your skin crawl so much you turn over quickly, your breathing uneven, your eyes sore.  
It was Sans.

"No need to look so scared..." He crawled into the bed and you scooted away as far as you could til your bum was half off the mattress.

"Go bother one of your whores, you seemed to be having enough fun before you got here." You kept the pillow between the two of you, hugging it tightly.

"I already told you, they _bore me to death."_ He winked, or you assumed he tried with the tilt of his head, but you didn't laugh, "Come on, don't be this way... I just got you to open up last night, even if it was just a little."

**_Does he think you're stupid? You know what he wants._ **  
**Test him...**

You move the pillow away, settling it above yours and his head.

"That's a start..." His yellow pin prick watched closely, searching your face, "Can I hold you?"

You shake your head.

His jaw clicked as his eyes focused on you, "Well then how about when you're ready, I can lay here, and you can come to me? No funny business." He lays on his back, exposing his bare rib cage as his arms went behind his head. His knees bet and he crossed his right leg over his left knee, swinging his foot slowly as he stared at the ceiling.

You simply watched in amazement, he's not jumping all over you?

**_It's a trap._ **

You eye him suspiciously as he laid there.

"Did you sleep well?"

The simple question threw you off your thoughts.

"Y-yeah. Thank you for bringing me home... D-did anything happen last night? Between you and I?"

"Hmmm... Where to start is really the next question after that."

Horror took over your face, "W-what?" 

He glanced at you and his eyes widened, "No! Nononono, oh god. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. That is something you'll never see me do. The worst of anything like that was just touching your boob," he pointed to your left one, but didn't touch you, "That one." He pulled his hand back and put it back behind his head as your face grew red, "I like them, any size, any color. Yours though fit perfectly in my hand...~" He opened his hand in front of him in example and placed it to his chest, "I can't really speak for myself though." He made groping gestures above his rib cage and you couldn't help but let a huff of a laugh escape you.  
He turned his head to look at you as he put his hand back behind his head, almost as if seeing your approval.  
"Hmm... Let's see. You told me- no begged me to stay away from you. Saying I would just get hurt."

You stiffened at that.

"Are you comfortable clarifying what you meant?" His left eye was curious, it really was.

But...

You shook your head.

"That's okay. I'm just trying to get a hold of something here." His hand came out again and rubbed his jaw bone in thought, "How aboooout... I tell you something about me, and you tell me something about yourself?" He pointed to just thin air but there was a smile forming with his teeth.

You thought about it...

**And nodded**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you thought of it in the comments below!! <3  
> Thanks for reading! ;I


	4. Barriers Broken. Feeling flooding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally breaks in, and Reader-chan gets it on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, SMUT on this chapter!!! Hope u like it! -swims in trash-
> 
> Lots of Florence + the machine inspired me to do this especially seven devils, like holy crud that shud be readers theme in here!!!

"Do you want to start?" Sans tilted his head to look at her from the corner of his left side.

"Why do you keep bothering me?" You scrutinize him with your stare.

"Well. You should already know this one. I'm into you." He non-chalantly swung his hand in the air while his elbow rested on the bed.

"W-well... Do you have a main job?" You blushed, he was right on that... 

"Hmm... No and yes. Counts on what you mean. Like what I do more than most" He curled out his pinky, "What pays the most," He uncurled his ring finger, "Or what I like doing out of all of them?" 

"Do you really do that many odd jobs?" 

"Ah-ah-ah, you gotta answer." He had a smug grin now while you pouted slightly.

"What do you do the most." 

"Well, this may or may not come as a surprise to you but women pay for my services." 

You almost went to ask, but you remembered you have to answer his question.

"Well, I already know what you work as... Any... Favorite foods or food cultures?"

"Probably sushi... or mexican. I love spicy foods." 

He snickered to that and also to the look of pure imagination of you probably eating the food too as drool started to come out the corner of your mouth.  
"Come back (Y/N), come back." He took the opportunity to scoot closer to you as he turned on his side to stare at you face to face.

"Lets see... Tell me about your ex?" 

You grabbed the pillow now, but instead of cuddling it you brought it down on him with force repetitively.

"Ow, ow okay! OKAY!" He grabbed your wrist and pulled you to him.  
You pushed against his ribs, but instead he grabbed your other wrist and pinned them both with one, tossing the pillow to the side. It hit the wall with a **WHUMP** and slid down to the carpet. He then settled over you, your gaze was filled with the yellow glow now bellowing with smoke out of his eye, "When are you going to be done fighting me huh?!" His eye socket showed pain as he yelled. You winced, but not because of his hands, "I want to help you. Please. Let me help you. I'm done doing this the way like Don asked me too but I just **fucking** can't! He's too easy on you and this is some fucking shit that you think that I'm going to just let you go like everyone else! I know I fucked up last night letting you smoke that shit, but to me it was better than you going to him! I wasn't kidding when I told you James had bad shit. That's why I turned you to my own stash. Cause I know what goes into the shit! Now you better fucking tell me an answer before I grab your SOUL and **take** what I want to know." His face was close, too close for your liking, his voice taking a lower octave now, "I don't just let you beat me up for no fucking reason you dummy..." His eye was still glowing harshly and you gulped at the intensity of his stare.

It's a large lump in your throat. It's hard to dislodge that lump as you try to look anywhere but him, only for him to clear his throat and you focus back at him.

"Did he hit you?"

You couldn't hold eye contact with him as you nodded.

"A lot?"

You nod again and his hands grip tightened for a second before easing back.

"Did you ever call the authorities?"

You nodded...

"So that should've been your cue to leave."

"They were his buddies. So they didn't believe me...."

"That's when you took it on yourself to go then huh?"

You wanted to shrink away, to sink into the bed like how water engulfs you as you sink into a bath. It sure felt like water was surrounding you now though as your lungs were tight and not wanting to move for air.

"I would've done the same thing... But a better outcome after you broke out of Juvenile hall. Not continuing to fight." His hands let go of you and instead wrapped around your body tightly, his skull settling on your breasts as he hummed in approval.

You had your hands stay above your head where he left them, you didn't know what to do with them as you now had the white popcorn ceiling to stare at.

You felt hands on yours again, but more gently now. They guided yours to his skull, as they passed your eyes you see the yellow glowing appendages... They were warm...  
Once they found themselves on his skull you couldn't help but to hug it desperately.  
Like as if you let go, those dark waters would drown you...  
The voices were quiet.  
It was quiet when he was here...  
This filled you with ease.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don closed the front door, his heart was racing for a minute there but he saw you open up finally and released his breath he was holding once Sans held you.

Don always saw you as a child, above 18 or not. 

But he felt obliged to help you, but he couldn't with you. As much as he's tried... He just couldn't.   
But when he met Sans, he knew that he was going to shake things up with you the way he always would boast about his women. Yeah...

Sans was perfect for this job.

**Greedy little shit.**

**Though I can't help but to thank him..!**

He finally broke your cold spell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tips of Sans' fingers traced over your bra lightly. Until an idea popped into his head.

The sudden twitch from his skull made you look down at him, you were met by him glancing up at you and soon his eye glowed once more as a tongue slipped out between his teeth, "I think you deserve an award..." 

His fingers pinched at your nipple and your back arched from the bed.

"If you want me to stop, tell me." 

You nodded and watched him as he placed pseudo-kisses on your upper tummy and to your belly button, his tongue swiping over that sensitive part of your belly and a shiver came down your spine. A smirk formed now as his phalanges pulled down your panties, "I want to make you feel good. Better than anyone could ever do."

He could smell your growing arousal, and it was driving him crazy to where he just wanted to pound into you like crazy, but. That would wait for later. For now it's your time...

Once he got your panties off your legs, he kissed up your ankle and the back of your calf to licking behind your knee, and that earned a shaky moan from you, he bookmarked there to press later, but for now he continued, he placed another kiss on the inner part of your lower thigh, your breathing now heavy as his face got closer. Another kiss on your inner thigh to where his cheek bone brushed upon your hot sex.  
He then glances to you but you were clutching the sheets, your eyes closed...  
"Look at me (Y/N)..." He voice took an octave lower than usual and it made chills that sparked like electricity down to your core.

Shakily you did open your eyes. And boy did your breath catch.  
His eye was lidded with sexual desire as it burned brightly, you couldn't help but to whine as you kept eye contact, "I want you to watch me... Maybe later you can remember this and touch yourself?~ I'd like to think that you would because of me..."  
The thought of it made your face hot with embarrassment.  
It was then you felt his tongue brush firmly against your moist lips and you throw your head back with a breathy moan. You struggle to look back at him but you do since he wasn't doing anything more until you did.  
Once you had eye contact again he propped your legs on his shoulders and used his hands to pull your folds away enough to see you.

Your face grew red as he seemed to just stare, and then you felt his tongue trail up your clit, circling around the swollen nub and sucked.  
Another cry escaped you and you struggle to keep your eyes on him, just wanting to look away from his digging into your sensitive flesh.

You then feel a bony finger dig in to you entrance as he continued his ministrations on your clit.   
Going crazy is an understatement for you right now...

Your stomach clenched hard and your breathing got fast. His eyes leaving you for a moment as he added another finger.  
Sloppy sounds of him pumping his fingers in and out of you made you even more hot as you buck your hips.  
He removed his fingers as he glanced up your whole body, taking in the sight of your clenching stomach and your rapid rise and fall over your chest and red face, before he delved into you he brought his bony fingers up and licked them as he stared at you. Your breath caught in your throat, "You taste so good...~" He huskily drawls before dipping his head and diving his tongue into your hot core. His thumbs now circling quickly on one side and slowly on the other. 

You throw your head back again with exasperated gasps and moans, your hands straining to grip harder onto the bed. Even more when his tongue hit your sweet spot, a cry leaving your throat.

He made his hands from before and they worked at your breasts, his eyes watching as it turned him on even more to see the beautiful sight of you being a mess because of him.

Especially like this.

His already hard cock throbbed in his pants, but he was waiting for you to cum first. You were close though, your walls sparratically clenching on his tongue that wiggled against your G-spot. 

You were starting to see white spots as he kept up. It was so overwhelming for you, you could only feel him and see only him. 

**snap**

Just like that you were gone, a cry left you as your back arched and your hips twitched wildly against him. Once you started to calm, his tongue ran over your clit and lightly sucked on it before unbuckling his belt, "Do you want more?"

You nodded in your haze of your orgasm.

His pants dropped with a small clatter and his hard member was free for you to see, it was gold just like his magic, it had precum dripping of its tip as it twitched in anticipation.

Your hips twitched to thinking of what's coming next.

His phalanges grasped and massaged where he licked previously and you were like putty after that as you bent them easily as his cock's head awaited at your wet folds.

"You're doing so good love." 

You didn't think you could get any redder but your cheeks did.

"Tell me, what do you want..?"

"Sans..! Please!" You whined underneath him. Your hips bucked to get some kind of relief and he chuckled.

"You have to tell me...~" He chided and you groan as he slid his cock over your slick.

"S-sans please... Please fuck me." Your face was on dangerous levels of embarrassment now, but soon was evaded as you feel him go into you, stretching your walls.  
A loud moan escaped you and your face flushed but from such a feeling he was giving you.  
"You look so beautiful... Writhing under me... To think I could have you like this..." He hilted and pulled away with a quicker pace and hilted again. With each time he did he would go faster inside of you, trying to reach deeper.

He then had your legs fall to his elbows as he tilted you more up, his hands now taking yours and pinning them on either side of your face.  
He couldn't help but feel the heat rise to your completely blissed face under him.  
As he pushed fervently with his own groans joining yours as he pushed, he leaned his head forward, his tongue parting your lips as his teeth met your lips. Your tongues intermingling and swirling together.  
Drool escaped his mouth as he groaned, he was getting so close, so fucking close, his hips now sparratic as you were now clenching his hands back, your finger lacing with his. Your own moan placing inside your and his kiss. 

He felt you clenching and uncletching around his cock, signifying you getting close until your walls finally gave one last clench around him as he felt you cum on his cock, he gave a few more pushes for good measure before letting himself cum as well deep inside you. He broke the kiss between you two so he could pant deeply, his face flushed a deep gold as he watched you below him.

You felt the hot streams fill you as you take in his face. You breathing out of place as you started to now calm.

He pulled out after he knew he was done. He then collapsed on your chest, his face going between your breasts and moving his head side to side as he groaned lightly.

You close your eyes, sweat was dripping off the both of you from the intensity of what just occurred. You didn't question how he, a skeleton was sweating but just shrugged it off as him still being a monster...

He was starting to get really heavy now...

You look down at him and see his eye closed.

He's asleep.

**You are filled with ease**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment! And also kudo's if you liked it! Or just say hi, I love talking to everyone!


	5. Tugging heart strings and hospital runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan fights herself and Sans on how they should go about things. Also Reader-chan finds trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry in lacking on my writing game TT3TT been having serious writers block over here  
> BUT! I forced myself to write this and another chapter for another one of my stories and I'm sorry if it seems off right now.
> 
> Blame it on no sleep and writers block. Going on a 26 hour run on caffine and coffee right now.  
> If you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me!

You awoke to a phone ringing, and... a weight being lifted off of you.

"Hello..?" It was Sans voice...

You keep your eyes closed and just turn over, your legs bump his bony arm.

"No, I'm kinda busy." You felt fingers trace over the top of your thigh to your calf gently.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to busy that day too." He sighed and the fingers now were a whole hand placed on the curve of your calf, his thumb running over your skin.

"Am I avoiding you? You never know." 

**"women pay for my services..."**

_Oh MY GOSH...! I just... Oh gosh, oh no._

"I left cause I had important matters to attend to. Why are you being like this?" The bed shifted and you could hear his steps start to go into your kitchen, the fridge door opened, then closed.

 **Cher-chack**

_My beer...!_

The bed shifted again, "Anyways. Have you seen my jacket? It's..." He paused, "Never mind. I just remembered where it was. But on another note, if you're going to be like this then I'm going to have to stop this." There was a long pause.

"No. You paid me to say those things." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Why? Well isn-"

You could hear whoever was on the phone now, a females voice. She sounded pretty upset.

"Why not go back to your husband? **Tell him all your sins.** Anyways, I told you already, now you know. I would like it if you wouldn't call me now." The clap of his phone being shut sounded through the room.

Another sigh.

_He's... stopping his service... Cause she was getting clingy?_

You felt the bed shift closer to you and then warm bone arms pulling you, your cheek and the side of your body meeting his bony figure.

"Are you gonna cuddle me or keep playing dead?" 

You groan and lift your head. You were met with his small yellow pin prick, it glowed dimly in his eye socket.

"Good afternoon." He said in a matter of fact way again.

"Hey... Friend of yours?" 

"Nope." He watched your face, probably seeing all the different emotions going through your eyes.

"You okay?" 

"No." You stated quite bluntly. You didn't really want to look at him so you settle for the ceiling again, you sit up on the bed and start to stretch out your back, "I'm taking a shower."

"Before you go in though, where's my jacket?" You start to stretch out your legs and now notice how sore they are and you wince.

You look over your shoulder with a glare pointed at him, "I'm not telling til you give me mine." 

He stared at you shocked for a minute, but it soon turned to his usual smirk, "Alright then."

You stand up and wobble to your bathroom.

You hear a chuckle behind you and you shoot another quick glare at him before closing the door.

"Nice ass by the way!" You hear past the door and your face flushed red. 

**You felt like screaming.**

As you turned on the water you press your hands to your face and sit on the toilet, propping your elbows up, "Oh no... I can't believe I did that..!" You whisper to yourself but soon you let your hands drop.

 **He needs to go.**

_But..!_

**It's going to either end up you hurting him or him hurting you.**

You now stare at the floor as your mind wages war against itself....

**You're just like the rest... Just an easy _FUCK_ **

Your chest hurt from that one...

Steam started to cover the room and you decide finally to get in while turning down the temperature.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans took his beer off the night stand and took a swig before looking around.

_Something is up... Is she mad at me for last night? I told her she could stop me..._

He reached for the remote and flicked on the TV, the static met his ears and he turned it down, he flicked through the channels, but was met with the same thing.

_For noise maybe?_

He looked around once more as he flicked the TV off, tossing the remote onto the nightstand.  
He checked the titles of the books, hunter s. thompson, Christina Dodd, Westerfield, Collection of classics... Boring...  
He sighed and sat back. 

_Should I leave?_

He contemplated it and pouted, _I need my jacket back though..._  
Where would you put his jacket anyways? Not many places to put a whole parka like that hidden in here...

He looked under the bed, nope.

He checked your drawer, Nope.

Buuut~ 

He took out the small toy and grinned bigger than he ever has before. He recalled you saying something to him... What was it again?

The bathroom door opened finally and out you came in a towel, once your eyes landed on him holding your toy, pure horror struck over your face to also seeing his shit-eating grin.

"So... Did I do better than your toy?"

You practically jogged to him and take the toy from his hand and shove it back in your drawer with a dark red blush on your face.  
You were only met with pure laughter from him.

"D-don't go through my things like that! In fact- get out! Why are you still here??!" You stutter and go back into the bathroom and close the door slightly. Opening another door behind it you were face to face with all your clothes.  
You grab through different folded clothes and pause, listening for the door.

"What do you need to do?" His eyes scanned over you carefully, while you scream in pure shock from him appearing next to you as he looks in your closet with pure fascination, "Hey that's kinda of a good place to put a closet..."

"My fight is tomorrow." You grabbed your spandex shorts and put on your training bra, "I need to go practice at the gym. So in other words I got shit to do."

"Do you know who you're fighting?" He watched you as you dressed, his eye going over your chest as you put on your bra.

When you didn't answer he sighed.

"To be really **fucking honest,** it makes me uneasy to know that. But Don wouldn't set you up with someone crazier than you right?" He leaned on the wall as he watched you try to unroll the spandex that was bunched up at the top. 

"Why the hell do you care? Will you leave already?" You snap out and he stood upright and walked over to you.

"What? All of a sudden you're back to this? I give you a good time and now you're back to being mean to me?" 

You unravel the shorts and grab your towel and exit the bathroom, "I need to be alone okay?"

"I don't think you do." He followed you, frustration in his voice, "What did I do to you huh? Was it the toy? I don't care about that."

You blushed out of frustration and embarrassment but kept on your way and grabbed your keys on the table, he then caught your wrist, "Was it having sex with me? Is that why you're like this?!" 

You pull your wrist away quite violently out of his grasp, "Yes! Okay?? Are you happy?!"

"I told you to stop me if you felt uncomfortable!" He leaned on the door with propping his hand on it.

"Well I didn't want you to stop okay?! And now I don't know what the hell I want now!" You shake your head when you see his shocked face, "That's why I'm asking you to please leave me alone right now... I need some time to myself..."

"2 weeks."

You look up to him his brows took a turn of kept in anger, "I'll give you two weeks to come back. If you don't, then don't bother even contacting me." He got off of your door then and you just stood there.

"How **fucking** mature of you. Don't even bother at all then." You open the door and slam it closed, locking it behind you before heading out. Once you look up you see some of your neighbors peeking their heads out of their doors and you just sneer and start going down the stairs.

When you start going down, your vision starts to go blurry, and when you go to rub your eyes you notice tears and wipe them furiously away, "Asshole..!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He let out a sigh as his back fell to the door, he slowly slides down it, his bone against the wood sounding solid in the now quiet apartment.

 _What... **the fuck.** _

"What did I do wrong??" He scratched his skull with both his hands as his elbows were propped up on his knees.

_Should I wait here for her to come back home?_

He's never been put out like that from a woman after sex. 

**"That's why I'm asking you to please leave me alone right now... I need some time to myself..."**

"For what???" He seethed out in a whisper, "From me???"

**"You don't need to know me... I'll only end up hurting you in the end. Please... Believe me when I say this... Please don't like me... I'm begging you..."**

_Well it wasn't all for show..._ He held a hand over where a pang of hurt on his chest was.

 **"S-stop it..."**  
**"I-I'm n-not easy... I d-don't even l-like people..."**

 _Did she think she was just an easy lay?_ His eyes widened but in fear, _Oh Shit._

He scrambled to his feet and teleported to the front of the building, only to see you walking down the sidewalk quickly.  
He started to run over and then used his powers again to reach you, his hands reaching to grab your shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You feel someone coming up behind you quickly so you pull your hand back and throw it forward, you hear a loud crack noise, your hand now in pain as you held back a scream by biting your lip, your eyes going wide from the sudden pain.

**THUD**

**"FUCK!!!"** He cursed out as he grabbed his skull, your eyes going wide to seeing him.

"What. the. fuck!" You yelled out and shake your hand only to find it hurts even more to do that so you hold your hand with your other one, a tear falling out the side of your eye. You turn away from him, still clutching it.

He looked up, gold sweat going down his skull, "(Y/N)! Please you have to listen to me, I wasn't using you. I promise you! I fucking promise you. You're not just-" He stared at you for a moment now, "(Y/N)?" He got up and tried peeking over your shoulder but you just turn away.  
"(Y/N) what's wrong?"

"Please go." You shakily said, your voice wavering.

"No, please you have to listen..! I wasn't using you... I-... I just want you to know that..." You look back at him, and he took a step back to seeing such anger in your eyes.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know you're not lying to me huh? What? Finally noticed that I wasn't kidding when I told you 'don't bother'?" Your eyes were puffy and red, this surprised him as well, "I'm not some toy you can play with Sans... You can play your women that way, but I'm not some dumb broad! You had me in your hands like putty..!" Tears started to fall, "I was weak, vulnerable, right where you wanted me right?"

Sans was speechless... He didn't know what to say. He could only think of one thing, he wanted to stop your tears, but you weren't wanting to be touched. You didn't want to be held...

"That's when you went right in for the kill! Shit, you even looked at my SOUL when I passed out!" You wiped away the tears with your good hand, "Saw opportunity... I don't blame you though... I like things that bite back too..." You were shaking now, your breathing picking up, the feeling of suffocation taking over, "Weak things like me... We belong down here..." 

"You're not weak. In fact far from it." He quietly said as he took a step to you, but you backed away.

"How would you fucking know?!" You glared and took in deep but painful breaths of air, "How the **fuck** do... you..." Your vision was growing hazy, your breathing now desperate, "Know me so well...?" Your knees buckled as your palms hit pavement.

"(Y/N)!" His hands hovered over you shakily, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..!" He fumbled for his phone and dialed 911 as you clutch your chest, your skin taking a red color as you sweat and gasp for air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**CRASH** Another plate wasted to the wall behind you._

__You were thrown against the wall, you tried so hard to push away, pull hands out of your hair, off your neck, your breath choking, hands pushing ad pulling you back to this hard wall until your head hurt. You scream for help..._ _

__**B U T N O B O D Y C A M E . . .** _ _

___Tears were falling heavily now, your breathing now cut off and it only makes you panic more. **NO! NOT LIKE THIS! PLEASE!**_ _ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Bright lights engulfed you and you flinch and raise your hand, or... at least try to..._ _

__You raise your head and see yourself strapped to a gurney in a hospital room, you look to the side and see Sans sitting in a chair, his soft snores filling the room._ _

__You were covered in sweat, the hospital gown sticking to your body along with the blanket. You try to wiggle around more to get out of your bindings, "So hardheaded..." The snores were replaced by his sleep induced voice, "They had to bind you down, you were fighting in your sleep." He stood from his seat and slowly went to you.  
He stared and took you in from head to toe, "Who's Nick?"_ _

__The name alone made you flinch and look away._ _

__"I see..."  
You then feel a hand pushing away your bangs softly and you look up to Sans, "You scared me to _death._ " He let out a small smile and you roll your eyes with a smile as well, "Come on you liked that one."_ _

__You simply blushed, "You're lucky I'm tied up." You muttered and he chuckled._ _

__"(Y/N)..." His tone taking a serious turn now._ _

__"Stop."_ _

__"No, I need you to hear me. Please..." You look back to him from the pleading in his voice._ _

__"What?"_ _

__"I need you to trust me."_ _

__"One step at a time here, I don't just hand it out like candy." Your eyes squint at him._ _

__"But enough to let me touch you?"_ _

__You look away from his intense gaze, but he only seems to move there or teleport to the other side where you look away so you give up and look him at his pin prick, "I already told you, I was weak... I... It felt good... For someone to finally not give up on me and instead catch me on my shit... I trust you not to hit me... As many times I have... but, yes on some... WEIRD level I do trust you. No matter how much of an asshole you can be."_ _

__He seemed some what satisfied with this answer, "What do you think last night was? Do you think of me so low as to use you like that? To play around with you like that?"_ _

__"Actually yes. It's a job you take up isn't it? When women get close, you drop them like flies."_ _

__He scratched his skull, a sweat drop falling down, "You heard that much huh?" He then looked back to you, "Is... That why you left like that?"_ _

__"What is with you and these **fucking** questions???" You let out an exasperated sigh and groan._ _

__He flinched but covered it quickly with a fake smirk, "Sorry heheh..."_ _

__"Smile like that again and you deserve to be punched." You scoff and his eye socket went wide, then melted back to a real smile._ _

__"Weirdo..."_ _

__There was then a knock at the door and a doctor came in, "Ah, hello Miss..." he read the paper on his board, "(L/N). I see you're doing better, more or less."_ _

__"Doc, can you please take these off of me? I'll be fine."_ _

__"Yes, after you answer a few of these questions."_ _

__You groan, "Fine..."_ _

__"Does anyone in your family have a history of heart disease?"_ _

__"Don't know."_ _

__"Does anyone in your family have high blood pressure?"_ _

__"Don't know."_ _

__"Does anyone in your family have a history of heart attacks?"_ _

__"I don't know."_ _

__After he was done scribbling in his notebook he faced you, "Well, Miss (L/N) I do wish to inform you that you had a severe panic attack. What you can do to avoid these things is to stay away from intense situations. Also your hand was sprained so be careful with it please."_ _

__You glance away and feel both eyes on you, "Okay... Can I go now?"_ _

__"U-uh yeah, sure... Here, let me turn in this paperwork and you can grab your things in the corner over there and be discharged."_ _

__"Thanks."_ _

__He then stood up and started to undo the bindings, when he was done he made his leave, closing the door firmly._ _

__"You scared me, you really did." Sans sits next to you and you stand up._ _

__"Do expect me to say sorry? I can't control it..." You start to undress after dumping your clothes on the floor._ _

__"No... I just... Never mind."_ _

__You look up at the clock after pulling your work out bra on, "FUCK."_ _

__You only had two hours to get to the ring._ _

__He looked up at the clock too and let out a heavy sigh, "I'll take you. It's too far to make it in two hours from here."_ _

__"Thanks..." You pull on your shorts, you didn't really feel like you had to be modest in front of him anymore since he's already been there, but when you look over to him, he has gold dusting across his cheeks and was faced away from you._ _

__"Heh. You almost broke your hand on my face..." He let out a few more chuckles and you also huff a laugh from your nose._ _

__"Weirdo..." You toss the rest to the side and grab your towel. You then go over to Sans, "You ready?"_ _

__He nodded and stood._ _

__"I gotta discharge before we go."_ _

__"Alright."_ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__It was evening and when you checked your phone you had 13 missed calls and 8 texts from Don, wondering where the hell you were._ _

__You give him a call and let him know you were going to make it and hang up._ _

__You get into the small training room and let out a good warm up before the fight, Sans was with Don, helping him take care of the bets, making sure no one was a cop or getting a free show._ _

__Your focus now was on punching the SHIT out of this bag, letting it feel the frustration you've been feeling all day._ _

__"Hey Miss Million." You pause only for a moment to see the guy from the gym, what the hell is he doing here? What was his name? Greg?_ _

__The glint in his eyes made you roll your eyes, "Try anything I'll kick your ass."_ _

__"Oh I don't doubt it. But that's why I brought some friends..."_ _

__You didn't notice before but once it was said, 4 other guys come out from their hiding spots and surround you._ _

__**Shit.** _ _

__'Greg' tossed your phone like a toy in his hand. A dangerous smile on his lips._ _

__**Double shit.** _ _

___Tonight's just a shit day ain't it?_ _ _

__You made a dash at him, your fist in the air._ _

___**You weren't going to stop fighting.**_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below, and also leave a kudo if you liked it!


	6. Calling a Sansbulance right away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan gets hurt from a fight!  
> Cops everywhere, and Sans everywhere! What else can go wrong???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... Here ya go! I wrote this all night. Insomnia is so hard to kick ahhh = u=  
> I got this, I got this....  
> I was so happy to see you guys loved my writers block chapter! Sooo here's another cause I still haven't kicked it, but I'm trying my hardest!

Your fist met with his face and you feel arms hold your elbows and a fist meet your gut fiercely, making you cough up blood, a few meet your face as you struggle in the grasp holding you, one of your eyes were starting to swell. Another meets the back of your head and you start to see stars, but you don't give out. Soon a sharp pain met your side and you cried out as soon as it twisted and turned before coming back out. You go limp after that, and as soon as the guys arms behind you goes limp you break free and duck under the guy in front of you's legs and make a dazed run for it. You mentally kick yourself in not returning the favor to the guys who were now giving chase to you as you turn, your body hitting the wall, but you push yourself hard against it and head towards the back, where you knew Don and Sans were.  
You could hear yelling and foot falls behind you, and it didn't help the blood rushing to your head as you panicked, those guys were A LOT bigger than you, let alone carrying a knife. You chance a look back and still see them, you look back and you mentally cheered as you could see the door now, but then you see smoke fogging up the glass from outside and hear people screaming, _What the hell is going on?!_

You hit the door hard, pressing the bar and the door slams open as you slam it closed behind you, your eyes are watering and your throat closing up as you were in the middle of this thick fog. You take in a hurtful gulp of air and run once more.

_FUCKING TEAR GAS_

You see distant red and blue lights flickering off in the distance and you take the alley way close by and jump onto the dumpster to get onto the fire escape. Your hands clasp onto the cold metal and you start to climb up, away from the commotion and run up a set of stairs and open a window to one of the vacant apartments. 

You take in as many ragged breaths as you can when you close the window, coughing and you run into the bathroom and start washing your eyes. Your side sending pained waves through your body.

_FUCK! When the hell did the fucking cops happen?!_

A growl escapes you and turn off the sink water and search for any medical help.

**Vrr-clack**

The window... 

You paused now.

Your vision was still foggy from the gas and excursion so you decide to quietly get into the tub and duck inside it, holding your wound. A cough scratched at the back of your throat as slow, nervous steps were taken in the room over.

"(Y/N)? It's Donny." 

_Oh thank fuck..._

You let out that cough and it felt like you were hacking up your lungs, "D-don... help me..."

You then see a black figure in the door way only to scrabble to you.

"(Y/N)?! What the hell happened to you?!" His voice echoed in your head.

You placed your hand over his mouth, he's being too damn loud right now...

He took the gesture and whispered the same thing. You only sigh.

"I was jumped by a couple guys..." Your voice was hoarse and you closed your eyes, it hurt to keep them open at this point.

"In the training room?" His eyes went wide as you nodded.

His phone then rang and he fumbled with his phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans continued to search for you in the building, starting at the training halls only to find some probably poor sap that tried to hit on you, a couple blood stains here and there, but it didn't worry him. He assumed it was another poor guy, the cops haven't gotten into the building yet and a few shady humans and monsters were hiding in the dark.

Three men though stood out as they looked like they were looking for something as they searched the halls. One of the bigger ones separated and Sans was left with a short and slightly taller one, both muscled pretty evenly.

He approached them as nonchalantly as he could, "Heyya pals, what's going on?"

"Have you seen a bitch about yay high, (L/H) (H/C) and (E/C)?!"

_Oh this could be good..._

Sans focused now, "And if I did see this gal, what would some buddies like you want with her?" His eye flicked between the three and they only answered him with a smirk.

"We gotta collect her for our boss." The smaller one piped up and the larger man next to him hits the back of his head.

Sans smiled a wicked shit-eating grin, "Well, I guess this is a good time then, huh?"

"Heh, only the best." The bigger guy now boasted, "They call her Miss Million around here, ring any bells?" 

This confirmed it for Sans and his eye flared with magic, "Personally, I meant myself saying that..." His sockets went black... **"T H A T S M Y W O M A N . . ."**

"What?" Before the men could even register a 'oh fuck' face, yellow/gold enveloped them and they were thrown far into the wall down the hall, their bodies dragging across the walls on the way making an bloody impression in the concrete until they hit the end in an ugly heap.

"Heh. Stupid asses..." Sans sniffed and turned around and shuffled for his phone now making his way to the back exit, now that he knew some other asshole was out there still looking for you. He called your phone, but it went straight to voicemail, "Fucking shit timing sweetheart..." He then dialed Don, knowing he would have an idea where you would be hiding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sans! Oh thank fuck you're- huh?" Don sniffled, "You're not even going to ask how I am..?" 

Don went quiet until a bust of laughter made you jump in the tub, "Glad you know me so well my friend! Yeah, she's here with me, she needs some serious help though, she's been stabbed..!"

He paused again, "Where are we? Uhhm... I don't think I've shown you this spot since you haven't worked for me that long. It's up the fire escape in the alley out the back door of the training room, one more floor above and go through the window."

"Alright see ya soon buddy, and careful. They are cleaning out and headed down there. So you better hurry."

Don snapped his phone shut, "You're boyfriend is on his way here."

Your face went dark red to this, you hoarse out barely a yell, "He's not my boyfriend!!!"

He laughed quite roughly before coughing, "Damn that gas kills the lungs don't it?" He leaned up against the tile wall.

You nodded with a hum in agreement as you laid in the tub, your head resting on the wall as you tried to stop blood flow.

"So... How did it go yesterday?"

Your face turned a slight pink and you looked away.

"Y-you... (Y/N)... You know what he does right?" 

"Yeah..." You tapped your shoe onto the faucet.

"Did you guys have sex yesterday?" 

There it was... The big elephant in the room...

"Yeah..." You turn to look at him to see his reaction, your eyesight a little better than before now, and what you were rewarded for answering was a face you would only see twice now in your life of knowing him, his eyes were wide and his lips making an 'O' and his eyebrows high.

"So even knowing those things, you still did it? _Wow..._ I'm not gonna lie, I wasn't expectin' **THAT** to happen when that all went down..." He scratched his head lightly, looking away for a bit toward the bathroom door then back at you, "How are you? After it?"

"I... Don't know what I'm feeling yet..." You sigh and stare at the tile, "He can be so... **infuriating** sometimes... But he always seems to be there. Watching me when he is around. I don't know what to to do now when he is around and it's got me everywhere." You run your fingers into your hair as you race through your mind, "I'm scared Don... I'm just going to hurt him in the end..."

"Fear is the heart of love. You know that right? But never let it control you anymore... I know it hurts... But it's going to be okay. Just... Try okay? I've lasted this long your friend, I ain't dead yet!" He let out a goofy giggle as his hand went into your hair and ruffled it, "And stay away from those drugs. It hurts to see you like that." He pulled his hand back and let out a sigh when you nod to him, "Man... I guess the fight's gonna be cancelled today."

You laughed quietly, "Yeah, guess so huh?"

**VERR-CLACK**

The sound of the window opening made you both jump.

"Don? (Y/N)?"

"In here Sansy!" Don hollered out as you rubbed your eyes while you hear the window close and see Sans walk to the bathroom door.  
He then walked over to your side at a quicker pace than usual, "Those assholes... They did this didn't they?" His hand cupped your face and you let him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just... hurting quite a bit, I'll be okay though..." You look up to his yellow glowing eye as it searched your face, "Are... you okay?" He pulled his hand away and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Yeah, I don't have lungs so it, _just goes right through me."_ A smile grew on his face and you huff with a small smile and roll your eyes with a small 'oh my gosh...'

"Don, you want me to take you home?" Sans crossed his arms as he glanced at the big Italian.

Don sighed, "Ya know... You better take good care of her, ya hear me?!" He pushed Sans playfully and Sans chuckled, "But all that aside, ya I do. Some good R&R sounds nice after that shit..."

"Alright." He looked to you, "Do you mind being alo-"

"Why do you even ask?" You laughed lightly and blushed that he even thought of it.

He chuckled, "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes and we'll get you patched up"

"..." You close your eyes and let in and out a deep breath.

They soon disappear and you were left to yourself.

_I hope my opponent didn't get arrested..._

**"Fear is the heart of Love."**

You let out a small laugh, _That was so cheesy..._

Don was more of a Dad than anything to you since he would always take care of you when you needed help.

_Damn this hurts..._ You flinch as it pulses.

**VERR-CLACK**

The window...

"Damn coppa's holdin' every one..." The voice was harsh and baritone.

_Who the hell is that?_

You definitely _didn't_ feel like fighting right now, your energy sapped from inside you.

You duck behind the wall of the bathtub, curling your legs to the side and twisting to where you got a good portion of your chest to the bottom of it. It hurts your side but you can't get caught like this.

Loud and harsh coughs rang throughout the room next door and sweat beaded at your forehead.

"Damn Todd and his fascination to that fightin' bitch. Knew I shudan't have come 'ere." His accent was thick and soon foot falls came near in the bathroom.

_Oh gosh it's one of those guys!_

You close your eyes and press yourself more to the bottom.

You flinch as it feels like it's getting worse **FUCKING SHIT!**

The faucet turns on and water splish and splashes from use.

You take this chance and peek over the small porcelain wall and see the taller man.

"Damn, my eyes fuggen' burn..!"

He scrubbed hard with water, refilling his cupped hands and scrubbing.

**You didn't feel safe being in here.**

You carefully rise up and hide behind the shower curtain, making sure to even out your ragged breath to a quiet breathing.

"Damn..." The water turns off and the foot falls come over slowly to the toilet next to the shower tub.

As he took a whiz, your heart was beating hard in your chest, making extra care not to move even a centimeter until the toilet flushed and the foot falls leave the bathroom.

You peek past the curtain and see his shadow in the bedroom, you were thankful the electricity didn't work here.

_Damn my luck..._

"Shhh..." A hushed voice that sounded right by your face made your breath hitch and you went to punch but it was caught in a familiar hand, "See? I'm getting the hang of things." A yellow eye met your (E/C) ones and you let out a deep sigh to quell your small heart attack.

You glare at him, "Lets get the hell out of here..!" You whispered and he nodded. Soon you were engulfed into that void again and pulled into it.  
Next thing you knew you were in his home.

"That fucker is going to get it next time I see him, **just like his buddies."** Sans dark voice made you jump slightly. 

You turn to him with wide eyes, "Sans, what did you do?"

"Gave 'em what they deserved for touching you." He went into a cabinet and grabbed a bottle that wasn't labeled, "What's your poison?"

"San-"

"Choose a drink and I'll tell you." He sounded... pretty irritated so you went along with it.

"Whiskey."

"Does Jack Honey sound good to you?" 

"Yeah, that's fine." You went over to the couch and sat on it as you held your side. 

He took it out and closed the cabinet, a unlabeled bottle in one hand and the 8th of Jack in the other.

He went over to the table and put them down on the glass table not so gracefully, "I killed them."  
As you let this information go through your head, he then walked over to another door, took a good minute before coming back out with two glasses with ice, and a med kit.

"Killed... Like dead..." 

"They were looking for you. When Don told me you were stabbed, I couldn't control myself seeing them, especially once I found it was them that had the audacity to even lay a hand on you." Before he poured the drink he went back to that door and brought two towels, one wet and the other dry, "Can you take your shirt off for me please?"

You eyed him and he took in a sharp intake of breath, "I'm not in the mood to play games, please do this so I can take care of your wound. I don't want to loose you to blood loss."

You search his face before carefully taking it off, sharp pains raking up your spine as you do so and wrap it in a ball, laying a cleaner side on the couch.

He then reaches over the table and hands you the bottle of Jack, "You're gonna need this. Drink up."

He holds the wet towel on top of your wound, watching as you open the bottle and take a few gulps. The liquid burning your throat as it goes down.

He then lifts the towel, dabs it a couple more times and then reaches for the medkit.

"It's going to need stitches." 

To hearing that you take a few more gulps and made it half way to the bottle, starting to feel its effects.

"Are you good now?" 

You nodded, not really knowing what he was asking in the first place.

"Good." You then feel sharp pricks quickly go through and you cry out, your hand reactively going to grab his but three golden appendages go to entwine with your fingers and holds them back while the other takes the whiskey and places it on the table.

"It hurts! It hurts!!" You yell out while tears prick your eyes and you grab those appendages back tightly squeezing as he stitched up your wound.

"I'm almost done, stop fidgeting!" his knees kept down on your legs and the hand that held the bottle grabbed the unlabeled bottle as Sans snipped the threading connected to your stitching. He then grabbed the bottle with his bony hand and took a deep swig before pouring some on your wound, making you scream.

"I know it hurts, but I'm almost done! Just need to put this gauze and bandage over it." He went back into the kit and did so with care, your breathing coming to a slower pace as you calmed, "8 stitches." He took another swig of his drink and then got the dry towel and cleaned off his work and grabbed the stuff he used and threw it in a tiny bin that you assumed was the trashcan.

The hands that were holding yours, thumbs were slowly going over the back of your palms in a soothing manner.  
Your chest rising and falling slower as you calmed.

"Damn that was intense..." Sans sighed and got off his rump before sitting in the corner seat, pulling a pillow on his lap before reaching over to you. His hands replacing his appendages, pulling you gently until your head was onto the pillow comfortably, "I'm not taking any jobs for a couple days. So I'll be here to look after you until the wound heals enough."

A groan and sigh escapes you, but you felt grateful anyways, "Shuda took me to a damn hospital..! Instead I get a Sansbulance..." You laughed lightly, "Thank you..."

"No problem." He huffed a laugh as he reached into a pocket and lit a cigarette, he used his power to pick up both glasses, pouring the Jack in one, and his drink in the other. Both going to it's designated owners and the ash tray following close behind to sit on his leg.

You take the glass in both of your hands, but let it sit. You were already feeling drunk enough from all of that.

**Gruroowal**  
You blush at the noise your stomach made.

"Hungry?" He laughed lightly, "Let me see if there's any soup or something..."

His magic held up your head, and he put the ash tray on the table before getting up fully, but when he went into the other room, you weren't expecting the pillow to stay like that.

The front door then opened and it made you look up quickly, "SANS? I'M HOME!" It was nasily and loud voice, you landed in his vision and you see it is another skeleton. He was taller and skinnier than Sans. But his face took the same scars but his eye didn't glow like Sans'. He looked surprised to see you laying there, though you were sure it probably looked funny to him, you being half naked and all. He closed the door slowly. He wore a grey turtle neck with a black blazer, nice black work pants held up by a belt as well with work shoes.

"O-oh! I-I didn't know he would be working, my apologies..!~" He said sheepishly and you shook your head.

"I'm not his customer." You smiled.

"You're not? Oh! Well, then I do apologize for the misunderstanding! I'm Papyrus, Sans younger brother!" He dropped a briefcase next to the door and went over to you.

"Nice to meet you, I'm (Y/N)." 

He looked over your state once he got close enough and took in your bandage, "Did you bring fists to a gun fight?"

You chuckled, "Guess you could say that..."

The door Sans went in opened slightly, his head popping out, "Oh hey Paps. I'm cooking, you want any?"

"Uhhh, sure. If you'll excuse me Human, I need to go talk to my brother for a moment." He then slinked into the kitchen, taking his brother with him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" You then see Sans go out the front door quickly, his usual smile now turned down as a strong cloud billowed out from his nose and mouth. 

You see papyrus peek his head out from the kitchen (you assumed) door and watch Sans slam the door. Papyrus sighed then looked to you, "Do you like spicy or sweet food human?" 

His question distracted you, "Doesn't matter... Either way, it's food." 

**You drank the rest of the glass... and made for a refill...**

It's too bad you couldn't reach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans made his way as quick as he could once Papyrus told him one of his clients was waiting outside and sitting on the bench out on the porch.

Once he opened the door, his single yellow eye fell onto the one and only Dinaya. He slammed the door behind him harder than he meant too.

Her long black hair and hazel eyes soon found him in a frilled state, "Sa-"

"Don't 'Sans' me, what are you here for? You know my brother is here, and also I stopped our interactions because you were getting out of hand."

"My husband kicked me out..." She started to cry, tears falling down hastily.

Sans watched her boredly, this wasn't this first woman who had done this to him just because of their own mistakes...

"And you want me to just open up my home for you just cause you confessed your sins? You should've seen anything like betrayal to hit you in the ass like that." He leaned in close to her face, "That isn't my fault you made that choice. In fact that's manipulative of you," His yellow eye glowed bright, "I'm pretty sure you just wanted the excuse to come here right? To hear more lovely empty words, is that it?"

She wasn't crying anymore, in fact, now she had a look of pure anger, "FUCK YOU SANS! FUCK YOU!" 

Sans leaned back and onto the pillar that held up patio cover as he took a slow drag, "But you've already 'fucked me' honey.~" A shit-eating grin took place on his face, it fell then as he took another drag, "Make yourself comfortable there on that bench. I have company right now. Be gone by morning will ya?" 

She started to cry again, pleading for him to come back as he opened the door and closed it behind him. Locking it.

He tried his best not to look at your gaze as he went back into the kitchen to see Papyrus cooking the sweet and spicy chicken in the pan, "She's going to be there until morning. Until then, I let her sleep there. If you see her by the time you leave, get her out of here."

Sans exhaled the smoke and tapped the ashes into the sink.

"Are you sure Sans? I just don't want it to turn out like last time you let one of your women in here. Can you trust the girl in the living room?"

"(Y/N)? Oh yeah she's my new muse as of late, thinking of having her hang for a good bit. An item I want if you wish to put it that way." 

Papyrus dropped the pans lid in surprise, "I-Item?! Like that girl is who you like like??"

Sans nodded and Papyrus seemed to cheer as he threw his arms in the air and gave his brother suffocating, big hug. Sans chuckled and awkwardly patted his brothers back before giving him the stirring spoon and leaving happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stared at him as he came back inside. He avoided looking at you as he went back into the kitchen.

You swore you could hear a womans' voice out there sobbing and crying for Sans and you slowly get up from the pillow and slink over to look out the window. It was a dark skinned woman, her long black hair was beautiful... But why was she crying out for Sans? Was this the girl he was talking to yesterday night?

You duck back down and sit back onto the couch, you grab the bottle and sit back against the magic standing pillow in comfort.

You could hear talking, something about 'until morning' and then a crash, you take a gulp of your drink and soon Papyrus came out of the kitchen, "Alright Sans! I'm happy to hear this! I really am!." He then came out happy and giddy as he passed by and went into another door on the opposite side of the TV of where Sans door was.

He was smiling like crazy at you as he passed by and went into his room.

_How adorable..._

**Not feeling in any danger any time soon filled you with DETERMINATION**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don called the Sansbulance lol and will anything happen later the night??? -le gasp- I'm so posting later today!


	7. Getting into trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan is getting pretty drunk lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALL! <3 Just wanted to pop in and let you guys know how much I love all of you and your support for my fic! It really makes my day!  
> One of you asked me what my fav top 3 Undertale AU's are, well....  
> Big!Sans (w/jelly belly plz)  
> Gaster!Sans  
> and also Outertale Sans! JUST CAUSE OF THAT STINKIN JACKET OMG I WANT IT SO BAD
> 
> Ask Sanses on deviantart Outertale Sans is what made me really get into it <3 Mun draws angry toucans and awesome answers <3   
> ALSO I has Tumblrrrr 
> 
> catiecat95.Tumblr.com
> 
> Cause idk how to link stuff, new kid yo
> 
> Also yes I'm a MTT+Papy shipper <3

Sans came back with a meal to die for and you were now on a good buzz and he set the plate on the table along with two others. He helped you sit up, "You look like you're feeling good." He chuckled and you nodded.

Your mouth drooled to the smell, "This beats hamburger helper _any day_ " You give out a small chuckle as Sans goes over to the door his brother went in and knocked on it.

"Pap! Dinner is ready." He then went around the table, grabbed the remote- flicked on the TV and took a seat next to you.

Papyrus's door opened and he wore a grey tank top with black sweats now, you gave a sweet smile when his eye sockets fell on you and he smiled back, "Smells delicious brother!" He fully came out, closing the door behind him and sat on the other side of you.

The TV showed a robot, singing and dancing around.  
You feel Papyrus shift in his seat and when you glance over at him, his cheekbones were dusted orange.

"Are you alright Papyrus?" 

He snapped out of his trance and turned his head towards your direction, "Y-yes!.. Mettaton is my idol! He's the greatest everywhere he goes! I aspire to be great as him one day!" 

You see Sans slightly glance at the screen, and scoff, "The damn robot forgets most of us as soon as we get out and then comes back one day for Papyrus 'magically'. Asshole."

"Sans! Do not talk about him so lowly..." Papyrus glares half heatedly.

"Well, I can tell there's definitely some tension going on here... Surely he came back for a good reason... right?"

Sans stares at you as Papyrus went on and on about Mettatons movies and shows. But he shakes his head and you all continue to eat in an awkward silence while the show plays.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you were finished eating, you felt so full that you were spacing out. Let alone the good buzz you already had, making you feel great!

You feel a hand lightly shake your shoulder, "Hey sweetheart, you okay?"

You absent mindlessly nodded before you glared and slurred out, "HEY! I ain't your sweet heart! You ain't got me yet you... Walking sexy bones-" You busted into a fit of giggles to the 'nick name' you gave him.

He blinked and stared at you for a moment before letting out a sigh and shakes his head, "Come on, lets get you to bed."

When he tried to put his arms under your knees and behind your back you cried out not in pain but in drunken anger.

"No! You are not taking me to your 'lair' you- you...!"

"Walking sexy bones?" 

"YES! You're just going to ravish me to your whims like you always doooo." The way you eyed him and slurred at him exaggeratedly made him harshly hold back fits of giggles, his teeth twitching slightly in his fixed grin.

"Well, how about 'Sansy' just takes you to bed? Would you be okay with that?" 

"YES! Excellent choice Mister glowy king pin!" You raised a finger in the air and pointed at him, your arm swaying here and there as your eyes dropped slightly here and there.

"Alright then come on." He finally scooped you in his arms with small giggles escaping and took you to his room on the other side of the TV and Papyrus's room.

His magic peeled off the covers and he set you in them carefully and looked over his work on your side.  
He peeled away the bandage and checked it over. It still looked swollen but that's to be expected, other than that- it seemed it was healing nicely.  
He put it back in place and started to dress into some sleep wear.

"Oh yeah~ Take it off..." You said out sleepily and he grinned in chagrin at this. As soon as he got some flannel pants on, he left the room into the kitchen to get you a glass of water for when you woke up tomorrow.   
He set it on the nightstand when he came back in the room and then peeled away the covers and slipped in next to you, his arm going under your head, "Saaaans... I been thinkin... well, it just popped in my head... Can monsters get humans preggers? I'm kinda bothered by thinking thisss? I... think?" He stiffens and looks away from your gaze, when he looked back to you to respond he only sees you've now passed out and sleeping soundly on the bed.

You curled up to him in your sleep, your finger going between his ribs and made him shudder slightly. He pulled your fingers out, "I don't need you to start something I can't even comply with you in this state..." _By Asgore this is harder than I thought..._

_RING RING_

_RING RING_

He glared at the wall before digging into your pocket and taking out your phone.

 **Don't answer** said the caller ID

He flipped the phone open anyways and brought it to his ear.

 _"Oh thank god you answered my call, please you have to listen... I love you, I'm sorry about what happened. If you didn't make me so mad... I wouldn't have done that. You gotta understand baby."_

Sans got a shit eating grin.

 _In fact- I-I-- got a new place! You can live there, here. The Address is 230 Junta Park St. Please come over sometime... More specifically... Tonight...?"_

Sans hummed out a girly as he could hum and closed the phone.

He looked down to you...

That's when he knew...

 _I gotta take care of this looser._

With new resolve he slipped out and gave you one of his firmer pillows for you to cuddle and got changed into his black cargo pants and black leather boots. He then grabbed your hoodie he had stashed under his pillows and slipped that on too.

He stole one last glance before leaving his room silently.

He made his way out the front door and closed it firmly, he startled Diyana awake on the bench, she gave him a hopeful gaze, "Sans? What are you doing up so late..?" 

"Got some business to take care of. Would you know where Junta Park St, would be would you?" He brought out a single cigarette from his pack he took out of his pocket.

"Y-yeah, it's by Klamber Ave... Why would you want to go there though? That's a bad area..."

"What can I say doll? I like trouble..." With that he locked the door before leaving and teleported his way to Klamber Ave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and yes, Sans is gonna be swiggity swooty goin for that booty~ XD
> 
> AND PLZ OH GAWSH PLZ   
> reader is drunk, don't take her flip floping convos TOOOO badly lol


	8. Fak Shyt UPPPP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes matters into his own hands. Not like he could hold anything in his hands anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll thanks for your continued support! It makes me so happy to keep writing this fic for all of you! :D
> 
> Thank you sooo much! I love you all!
> 
> //edit// if u guys see that I spell 'oyu' or 'Snas' or 'snan' or just any typo plz let me know! ^^" i try to catch them before i post the chapters but sometimes they slip Dx

He looked over the numbers as he slowly walked.

 _230... 230... Ah._ he then came face to face with a small one story house. It was alright.. The paint was wearing off and faintly smell of mud.

A wide grin was starting to form on his skull.

_Oh, this was going to be fun._

He walked up the steps and looked over the door.  
Hmm, didn't look so strong.

 **_Good..._ **

He lifted his leg and slammed it hard to the wood.  
The whole door came off the hinges and he nonchalantly walked inside.

His eye burned brightly to seeing a quivering figure behind a couch, the TV was blasting a loud movie, machines blowing up and shaking the floor with the stereos.

"Glad to see you _Sir..._ " He walked closer to the quivering man. He had short brown hair and brown eyes.  
Easy work..  
Not only by the look that screamed 'I wish I brought my brown pants'.

"W-w-wwho are you?! What do you want?!" He dipped his head more behind the couch. He simply circled around the couch, he copied Sans action but away from him to keep the couch between them.

"I want to prove a point to you _shithead._ I'm only going to say this once- so you better listen real good." Sans eye billow smoke intimidatingly, the couch glowed gold and quickly slammed into the TV, which caused the TV and the couch together to go through the wall. 

The man.. Nick was it?  
He scattered away so quickly he fell on his ass tripping on the door that was on the floor a good three feet away where it originally was, "P-p-please! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" 

Sans got up close to him, grabbing the front of his shirt, now his eyes black dark pools as he shoved his face in front of Nicks'.

**"S T A Y A W A Y F R O M M Y G I R L . "**

Liquids then leaked from the mans pants, soaking them thoroughly as hot tears fell from his eyes.

But Sans wasn't going to let him go that easily...

He gripped tighter of his shirt and threw the guy over his shoulder. He hit the wall hard but feebly got up and ran into every step of the way, trying to run away from the Monster that was behind him.  
Goosebumps crawled over his skin all over his body.

"Tell me ya' shithead. **D O Y O U F E E L Y O U R S I N S C R A W L I N G O N Y O U R B A C K Y E T?"**

Nick whimpered as he came to his back door, Sans raised his left hand as his eye glowed a deep yellow, the knob turned gold.

Nick tried his hardest to turn it, but it wasn't budging, "Shitshithshitshitshitshitshit!!!"

Sans free hand slammed to the wall by the door, pieces of wood flying away from the force, Nick now had his back up against the wall, as Sans leaned in, "What makes you think you can just go around and beat women? Huh?!" Sans left hand went around Nicks neck, **"What if I just beat you like the bitch you are now?"**

Sans then slammed him into the door, the door cracked to the blow, "Don't even think about touching her. Don't you even think about contacting her! **Don't even think of touching her with your dirty hands you fucking woman beater."** Sans threw him now hard into the door and the door gave away with a sicken crumble and Nick fell to the muddy back yard.

When Nick got to his feet to run, Sans stood proudly as he looked down at the trembling boy.

He reached into his pocket, taking out his pack of smokes and taking out a single cigarette. He lit it with his black zippo and put both items back in his pocket as he took a deep drag.

"What to do, what to do... So many possibilities with a shit head like you." He took the three steps down slowly as he looked over the guy. His glowing eye billowing smoke along with his cig. A sadistic mirthful grin on his features now that he has him in his sights, "Break some bones? Cut your nose off? Oh maybe your hands so I would know you could never use them again..." Nick would take steps back as Sans stepped forward, until Nicks back hit his fence- that's when he got the look on his face of someone who's _fucked._

Sans took another inhale, as he took out his cigarette, he looked it over then back at Nick.  
A dark chuckle then left the skeleton.

"C'mere. I think something is in your eye..."

"No...Nonono.. no! Please NO!" The sounds of burning flesh and dark chuckles were the only thing left to be heard before the sinner passed the fuck out, his throat stinging from letting out blood curdling cries.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You awoke with a big desire to use the restroom...

_Ugh... My head..._

Your breath caught in your throat when you attempt to get up and the skin folds on your wound, "Ow ow ow ow...." You carefully, but none the gracer, roll off the bed and look for it.

When you came out, you were surprised to be really fucking honest.

Where the fuck is Sans?

Your sleep hazed and still coming down from your buzz eyes scanned the living room and then back to the room.

What the hell..?

You made your way to the door to peek out the window to see that woman still out there, but sleeping by herself on the bench outside.

You walk away from the door before calling his name, "Sans..?" 

You then blanched.

_Why the fuck am I so worried? He's a big kid, he knows right from wrong... Kinda..._

You scratched at your head and hear the the door open to Papyrus's room. His skull peeking out, "(Y-y/N)? What is the matter? It's very late..." 

"Oh! I uhh, I need to use the restroom..." Papyrus nodded and then went into Sans room, he waved a hand for you to follow.

When you trailed behind him he showed you to a black door.

 _Well then, no wonder I didn't see it..._

"It's conjoining, so be sure to lock both sides when you use it okay? I'm going back to bed. I'm sure Sans is out doing whatever helps pay for rent here." He then sleepily shuffled away, rubbing his eye socket.

"Thank you...!" You whispered out before doing your thing.

Once you were done, you exited and saw a glass of water. You practically drooled to the sight of it and greedily gulped most of it down.

While doing so, you glanced at the table and saw your cell phone.

 _Wasn't that in my pocket?_

You put the glass down and grab your phone. You open it and it seemed normal, just sitting on the night stand.... Until you went to recent calls.

Oh shit.

**Don't answer.**  
**2:32 AM - 1 Mins 23 seconds**

Your grip tightened on the phone.

**SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNS**

You threw your phone to the wall and instantly regretted it.

_FUCK._

You ran over to it, thankfully it was still in one piece, just a large crack on the screen.  
You let out a relieved sigh before hearing the front door open- remembering why you were mad in the first place...

As you stand up straight, the room door opened and in came that familiar yellow pin prick gold. It floated to the bed then over to you as you were gripping your phone.  
He seemed to blanch seeing your face in dark rage.

"Wh-"

 **"Don't."** You turn and place your phone on the night stand and crawl into the bed, "Explain in the morning. Are you sleeping or not?"

He took the invite graciously, thinking _shit, if this is how she reacted then might as well enjoy this pleasure while I can..._ and changed into sleep wear of the pj pants as he crawled under the blanket behind you.

You had your back turned to him as you faced the wall, his black comforter covering everything but your head.

He shifted his body and both his arms around your waist.

"How bad is he..?" Your voice was small, but he could hear it clearly in the darkness.

"What do you-"

"Don't give me that shit. Be fucking honest with me for one damn minute will you..?" You were shaking, but not in fear...

"He's not going to bother you ever again. That's one thing for sure."  
Your eyes went wide as you looked back and he saw how you took it the wrong way, "-Oh! no no he's alive but I made a point." You seemed to visibly relax at this and turn back around.

"Thank you..."

He smiled to this, "Any time Babe."

You elbowed him in the ribs this time and he let out a small MOAN- if that wasn't making your eye brows shoot up, then the rocking of his hips that followed did, but you shook your head closing your eyes, "Weirdo."

"Do it again.~" He said playfully in your ear, your hand shot up to put it on his skelly face and push him away.

"OHHH MYY GOD!!! GO TO BED!" You exaggerated out as he laughed at your reaction.

"Okay! Okay, I promise I'll behave." You eyed him skeptically, "Promise. For realzies." 

You let him go and resume your position from before and so did he.

"You still are gorgeous. AH~" You did it again and he only filled the room with laughter as your face went red before sleep over took you when the both of you calmed.

**Weirdo...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you want you can buy me a coffee! I'm officially on maternity leave- soooo any help would be nice X3
> 
> [](https://ko-fi.com/246LEZVEQMNU)
> 
> If that doesn't work, then here's a link!
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/246LEZVEQMNU


	9. Feelings override

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Edit-- I hope ya'll know that I corrected a few thing like his right leg on her right.... ugh, sorry. It was 3 AM when I was typing this.

"Sans..!..... Sans....!" Papyrus's voice muttled you out of your slumber and you turn your sleep hazed head to the other side, your nose meeting something hard.

You groan and open your eyes and jump slightly to seeing Papyrus looming over you.

 **Squeeze Squeeze**

Your head slowly turned to your chest, you already knew the perpetrator of whose hand it was as you followed it up to the skeleton head that was tucked under your chin.

"I apologize Human, but I am trying to wake up my brother here..." Papyrus leaned back as you tear away Sans hand from your chest with an irritated 'grrr' and push his face with your left hand.

"Wake up bonehead!" 

"Mphf..." He muffled out as his face went into the mattress.

"Brother, that woman refuses to leave when I asked her." Papyrus crossed his arms.

Sans groggily sat up, "...Alright bro... Let me get changed or somethin'... When do you gotta go ta work?" He held his skull up with a bony hand as he closed his eyes.

"In 25 minutes, so you have 15 minutes to get yourself together."

" 'kay." 

With Sans affirmative, Papyrus left and Sans stood up groggily. He leaned his arms on the bed and slowly after staring at the ground, he tilted his head and his eye landed on you, "I'll be right back."

"I'm not worried about it. Obviously you've dealt with worse." You shrug and turn over, "As long as you don't toss me like that then I'm cool."

He was speechless hearing the words come out of you. He winced at his name being called again by Papyrus and started to change into black jean pants and a grey and black flannel. Leaving it unbuttoned as he slipped on a pair of black slippers and before he went out the door, before going out fully he leaned back, door in hand as he glanced at you again, "We're going to talk about a lot of things aren't we?"

"Yup." You shifted on the bed, grabbing one of his pillows and cuddled it close.

He let out a heavy sigh, "Alright..." He closed the door behind himself and you were left to continue your cuddles with the pillow that smelled like old books.

_So weird..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans saw his brother leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, watching him as he left the room.

**THUD**

"She's throwing things? Really?!" He made a groan of disgust and turned to the door, "Pain in my ass..." He opened it and caught the plant that was heading for his face and with his magic he closed the door firmly, "Calm your shit Dinaya."

"Who do you have in there Sans!? Who's the bitch-" 

"I don't owe you any explanations." He put the plant back in it's hanging holder and then flitted his eye back over to her in a glare, "But if you really want to know- she's my woman."

"HAH! You're woman!? Oh, this is golden Sans. Just golden. What? Does she even know that you are an escort? That countless other women call you for these things?! Or how you like to put it, 'have a good time?' What humor you fucking have." She tugged a wind chime down and threw that at him too, but he only repeated catching it with his magic and moving closer to her.

"She knows." He said nonchalantly as he set the wind chime on the ground, "But please, entertain me on how this is so funny to you. Is it cause it's NOT you?" He took another couple of steps where he was looming over her now, his voice laced with venom, "Is jealousy starting to take over you now? I could call a friend to give you a good time instead if it's that much of a problem."

Tears started to form in her eyes, "I-I want you Sans" She sniffled pathetically, "I only want you...!" 

He sighed loudly with a groan at the end as he pressed his skulls' temples, "It's too early in the morning for this shit..." He walked over to the bench, grabbed her luggage and rolled it over to her, "Leave. I don't have the patience for this. I just can't right now. Before I let you leave, I dare you to attack my brother- if you do, we're going to have fucking problems got it?"

Her head nodded and face contorted in pain as she felt his magic lift her up and sets her on the sidewalk.

She simply sat there with her head on her knees, _Finally._ he closed his eye with a sigh and made he way back inside, "She's out Pap. Just let her grab her bearings."

"Alright, if you say so brother." You sat at the couch, in your hands was a mug of coffee.

That sounded pretty damn good right about now...

You glanced over your shoulder and your eyes met his eye. He sweat dropped, "I'm gonna get myself some coffee too."

"Good idea." You felt a sense of awkwardness as you turn your gaze to a magazine on the coffee table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans sat at the corner of the couch, you never seen him without his shoes before so you couldn't help but stare at his bony toes, you didn't notice you were staring until he actually wiggled his toes, "Weird huh? I get that a lot from first timer women when they see how my body works."

"How does it move like that? Do you have normal joints?" You looked at his elbow, watching his trochlea and capitulum move and bend.

"In a way, yeah. It's my body's magic, kinda like how you have your blood... uh.. I have my magic. I guess..." He took a gulp of his coffee. You half expected it to go down his vertebrae but it doesn't.

"Where does the coffee go when you drink it?" You leaned back on the seat as you turn to him more.

He opens his mouth and you see gold magic in the back of his mouth, he closed it back to normal, "It breaks down ingredients like your stomach does. If I just let it go down my throat, it's gonna make a big ol' mess." He grinned as he watched your eyes full of curiosity, "You sure have a lot of questions this morning. Is this all that you wanted to talk about? Not that I'm not flattered or anything that you're actually interested in getting to know me. Even if it's my body."

You frowned at this, "No... But I don't really know how you are going to react to this conversation..."

He watched you as your thumb nervously went over the mug.

_This is a new side of her..._

"Try me." 

You looked up at him, "Well, for one... What am I to you?"

Now that the question was out from her lip, he seemed to stiffen and feel his jaw freeze.  
He let out a shaky sigh, "You're someone special to me. Someone who I want to claim as my own." His eye was intense as you went to glance at him and you averted your eyes away, not able to keep eye contact.

"Why me? You have plenty of other women as Don says, and this morning is just a reminder to be completely sincere for you..." You shifted uncomfortably in the seat, the coffee now interesting as a bubble swam in small circles in the cup.

"Why not? Don't worry about those other ladies (Y/N)... They don't matter. Does it bother you that much?" He started to feel uneasy, expecting the conversation to take a turn in rough waters already, "It's one of my steady flows of income as of now... So if I stop, I don't know if I can keep Pap and I in this home..."

You worried your lip between your teeth before inhaling, "It... does... But... I feel like it isn't my place to say anything anyways. I mean, it's not like we're together or anything..."

He watched you place the cup down on the table and your hands wrap around your elbows nervously, "Did you want to be?"

You thought the question over and over in your head...

**He's only going to hurt you...**

**The fact he still has you here... He wants something from you.**

"What do you want do Sans? What do you want from me?" You looked over to him and see him staring at the wall as he thought over your question.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to run away from me... Please..." He focused back to you, your eyes meeting his softly glowing pin prick.

"I don't think I'd want to if you're that concerned about it..." You had a unmovable lump starting to form in your throat. 

He sighed and shifted to where he sat right next to you, his right leg leaning on your left, "Please?"

**See? He wanted something from you...**

You push away the voice in the back of your head, "Alright... I promise."

"(Y/N), I want you to learn how to love me. To give me a chance to show you how much I can do for you." 

You stared at him, your eyes going wide as he spoke.

"I want you to feel safe, I want you to feel comfortable not only with me but to yourself, I want you to be mine, no one elses. I want to hold your SOUL and have it not shake in shiver in my hands. When I held your SOUL, there were some things I didn't tell you... Your SOUL was shaking under my touch, it wanted to hide back in your chest- like it was scared. Are you really that scared to be held? To have someone to tell you they care about you? It hurt to see it- but it also helped me understand a lot as well. I'm not going to give up on you- and I'm not to willing to let you go. In fact, I don't want to let you go. I want to help you." His expression was of pain and hidden frustration as he spoke, "I want to know (Y/N). Not Miss Million. Not your addiction. None of that."

His bony palm went to where your heart is and you felt goosebumps start to rise on your skin.

"I need you to give me a chance."

**Get out of here.**

_But I promised..!_

**Not again, we can't...**

_He hasn't done anything like Nick..._

"Is that okay?" The soft glow in his eye searched your eyes and you couldn't help but to look away to the shag carpet.

"I... Don't know how... But I guess I'll try... But you have to promise me something Sans..."

"What is it?" His hand slowly went off your chest and rested his elbows on his knees.

"You have to find some other job... I... don't like it and I feel like it wouldn't be right if we did that while you go and slept with other women..."

He chuckled, "If it's for you, I'm sure I could find something... But it's not going to be immediately. Since I need to find one first."

You mulled over it for a minute, "Okay... Thank you Sans..."

You felt his bony hand reach behind you and tangle into your hair and pull your head to his shoulder.

"Anything for you Babe..."

**Stupid Stupid Stupid!!!**

You shushed the voice in your head as a weird feeling gathered in your chest...

_He's trying..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--edit--Also, Reader-chan is NOT jumping into the relationship just yet, but she is considering it and willing to give it a try once Sans gets his shit straight. Until then, its going to be rough waters for the two of them.


	10. Progress, Hope, and maybe trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster!Sans is trying to get on Reader-chans good side, but even his own self control is failing him.  
> He wants reader-chan to trust him, but if she's willing and ready to give him that chance is up to her.  
> Set in Gaster!Sans POV and a little readers as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone, didn't mean to do that- been busy with stuff at home ^^; But here's a fluffed up chapter for all of you!

~x~ Sans POV ~x~

He was surprised that you agreed to stick around when he asked for you to stay for one more day to make sure you were healing right.  
Honestly he knew you were going to be alright, as long as you didn't work out, which he caught a few times and reprimanded you for cause he didn't want you to open your wound.

You were in the bath right now so it took so much self control to keep himself from going in and joining you.  
He let out a heavy sigh to try to help his nerves but they only hitched to hear a small humming sound echo from inside.

He rubbed his hands on his skull, "She's gonna be the dust of me one day..."

He lifted himself to his feet and walked to his room. He knocked on the bathroom door before entering.

Your cute scowl was on your face, your humming stopping instantly, "What do you want Sans?" 

He chuckled, your scowl was always pretty cute to him with how your eyes glinted with annoyance. He leaned on the sinks counter facing you, "Is there anything specific you want from your closet? Or do you want me to pick out an outfit?"

Your eyes squinted more at this, "There's no way in hell I'm letting you choose my outfit. Knowing you- you'd probably choose something skimpy."

"Hey if it's in your closet then I can question it anyways can't I?" He winked and your face went red and softened a bit from embarrassment.

"Touche." You cross your legs and arms as you lean back in the claw foot bathtub, "I have a pair of black skinny jeans, grab a white tank top and shirt. Also I have pj pants in there, can you grab that and... well... under wears...?" You muttered the last part, looking away. Your face only getting darker with red.

The smile he had on his face only grew as he tilted his head, "What was that?" He heard you, he just couldn't help but pick at you while you were like this.

"I need... under wears...!" You say a bit louder but he chided in a gesture on bringing his hand up to his skull.

 **BAP!**

A slimy soap bar slides down his face.

"Get me some fucking panties and a bra asshole!" Your face was a dark red in embarassment as you glared and he only let out a howl of laughter as he picked up the bar of soap off the ground and back in the tub by your feet. As he does so his glowing eye shifts up your legs hungrily to the curve of your ass under the wading waters.  
He ripped his sight away as his magic thrummed uncomfortably in himself, forcing himself at the distance he had before.

 _Control yourself, she's still healing..._

He repeated the mantra in his head until his magic was a low hum.

"Alright! Alright sweetheart. I'll be back." He winks before turning his back and going over to the door, "Nice ass again."

He rushed out the door seeing your enraged and blushing face and closed it hurriedly, hearing a thud of another thing hitting the wall and he couldn't hold in his snickers once more- laughing loudly.

_Oh man... These next couple days are going to be great._

He then teleported in front of the building and started his walk in, the older receptionist eyeing him scrutinizing under her gaze, "Where's the girl monster?"

"Don't worry your old bag of a head about it lady." He smirked and went on his way past.

She put her hands on the desk, "You're lucky I don't call the police for trespassing! Your filth ain't welcome here."

This stopped him, he shouldn't let such humans bother him, but this was where you lived..!  
He turned his head, a grin stretching on his skull looking rather forced as his eye glowed.  
The air was getting thick as he changed his direction to the now quivering woman that slinked back to the seat as he leaned on the counter.  
"This game is over grandma. Get over it and I promise I'll forget you ever even said it."

She nodded her head, shivering as he slinked back and went up the stairs, "See you Grandma." He called out in a cheery tone with a small wave as he teleported his way up the floors.

He took out his phone as he teleported inside, he brought your name into the highlight before texting you a message;

**XXX-XXX-XXXX SugarTits**  
_Anything else you want while I'm here?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were already playing Temple Runner on your phone while it buzzed with a new message.

**Brat**

You gave out a groan and opened your messages and read over the message, now kinda feeling bad since he's being so nice all of a sudden.

_Why hasn't he tried anything yet?_

**XXX-XXX-XXXX Brat**  
_Nah, im alright. thnxs anyways._

You eye the message for a couple seconds before going back to your game.

You then hear the door to the bathroom open and see Sans come in, you pouted seeing the familiar fluff on his shoulders.

Damn, he found his jacket...

As if he read your mind he chuckled, "If you send me to get clothes at least put the things that you want hidden in a different spot." He amusingly went over to the counter of the sink, placing the clothing down next to him as he watched you, "Please- don't feel obliged to stop for my sake."

You blew bubbles as you sank lower where your nose and mouth were under the warm water in irritation. It only made him chuckle harder to your annoyance.

You bring your legs up and continue your game, keeping your mouth under the water but bringing your nose up to breathe.

He took in your body, your arms covering up the more important spots he'd like to focus on, but he bet that he could have you writhing even just by nibbling on your ears, or even better your neck...  
He open a drawer and took out a small plastic bottle. The cap being the squeeze type.  
What was inside you didn't know, but he popped it open, squeezing it slightly to take a sniff and humming in approval. He then rose from the counter, his skeletal feet tapping on the tiled floor on his way over to you. He turned the faucet all the way to hot before popping it up, the water coming down hotter than a volcanic spring! Making your feet come out of the water and rest by the tile on the wall, "What the hell Sans!?"  
He then popped the lid open and squeezed a good third of the contents of the oil like liquid, bubbles starting to form and the aroma of roses filling the apex of your nose.

He turned down the heat and took your phone away and set it on the counter with your articles of clothing. 

"What? Are you trying to win brownie points or something? If you are-"

"Flattery gets me no where. I know. Just let me do this for you okay? I've never done this before, but this bottle has been in there since last Christmas. I planned on using it for a woman I like such as you." His voice was deep as he shred his last articles of clothes and slid behind you into the bath as well. His bony fingers rubbing at your shoulders soothingly but also firmly.

You hummed as your body started to relax above him. Your toes starting to run up his tibia slowly. Accepting his attentions and also returning it as best you can without bending too much.

"You're so beautiful..." He rasped out and nuzzled your neck.

You were loving the attention he was giving you, feeling in absolute bliss in the warmer water.  
It couldn't get any better than this..!

His hands worked down your arms and he grasped your right palm, the one you sprained on his face...

Gosh that sounds so ridiculous now...

But his phalanges went over the skin soothingly, "So soft..." His right hand held the back of your palm in his. His left came over to the same hand and rubbed circles in the middle of your palm facing upwards now.  
His phalanges rubbing over your fingers.

He could feel your heart beat against his rib cage and it made something pulse deep within him, but he kept it deep inside himself as best as he could. With how he has you now, he didn't want to fuck it up just cause of his straight up lust.

Not to make you feel like he set you up with all of this. Proving your brownie points theory right.

It irked him that you said that- only cause you caught him halfway in the intent.  
He wasn't lying though when he said he was saving it up for a woman he likes, but he also just wanted you to warm up to him finally.  
Not be so damn defensive all the time.

But right now, you weren't. In fact you were the exact opposite. 

You were calm against him, humming in bliss. In fact, close to moaning from the way his fingers pressed up to your soft fle-

He internally swore. You were testing his poor soul.

Whatever! Two can play at his game!!

His fingers trailed back up your arms and to your back, trailing down under your arms, rubbed the sides where your ribs were and making his way still down. He was careful to go over your wound- only reminding himself he needs to be gentle here now. But his fingers trailed up your thighs and rubbed and massaged even there until he went back up and just hooked his fingers together around your waist. Settling quite comfortably. 

Oh yeah.

The way you tensed when he stopped his ministrations and you closed your legs tightly with a annoyed groan.

"You suck."

"What? Surely you would know.~" Your elbow hit his rib cage and he moaned and he couldn't hold that one in anymore.

_fuck._

Cover blown.

"Seems like you enjoyed that as much as I did." You voice held a smug tone to it and he growled.

"You have no idea hun."

After a while of just small playful banter the two of you get out begrudgingly. he helps you up, offering to use his hand as a stilt to raise yourself up.

He pulled the drain out as you toweled yourself down. You look up at him and couldn't help but take in his lanky, but thicker than a humans, skeletal body. Some parts of his body, like his hips and his skull were slightly formed either differently or thicker than a humans. His hips took a thicker and slightly taller in length. His skull was different. There was no if's and's or buts about it.

All the more you liked him for though...

"We should eat something... Anything you're craving?" He reached behind you and grabbed a door you didn't even know was there, you were pulled to him with a free hand and out he pulled a black towel- closing the door and letting you go to dry himself.

"W-well... I was craving sushi since you got me so hyped up about it... that one night...." You blushed deeply to remembering your first time you had sex with him.

"Sushi? Hmm, do you think they'll accept strange monsters in their restaurant?" He gave a smug grin but the sentence was all too serious for you to take jokingly.

"Of course Sans. You aren't on the chopping block yet mister." You playfully winked at him and he shivered as he caught the look in your eyes.

"Oooh I'm so scared..~" You threw your old panties at him and he howled in laughter, stretching them between to fingers from both hands and shooting it back at you.

You caught them easily and set them aside on the counter, as soon as you finished changing you looked over your small pile of clothes, "Where would you like me to put these?"

"In my room. Anywhere Pap isn't would be nice." He chuckled lightly, but you knew he wasn't kidding as you toss them on the pile of clothing you spotted by the bathroom door and in front of his bed.

He was buckling his pants back up as he watched you look around in his room. Taking in every detail you could.

"You like my room?" He shrugged on his sweater, and he then sees you spot something as you dove for it. You come back up with your hoodie.  
What else should he expect?

"Yes!" You smiled brightly as you slipped it over your head and over your body easily, "You get yours back- it's only fair I get mine too!"

The dang thing looked overly large on you, but he didn't mind it one bit. He thought it made you look cute. 

The only down side is that it covered his favorite staring spot, your ass.

A defeated sigh left him, "Lets go shall we?" 

You turn to him with the reminiscence of a smile still on your lips as you nodded to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about the direction these two are going! I want build up but yet I just can't help but to put a little bit of unce unce ya know wut i mean -wink wonk- but i gotta stay determined!! 
> 
> Slow relationship build... Sheesh, ya'll better get ready for the shit that's gonna go down when reader-chan heals up. Shit's gonna go DOWWWNNN..! To funky toooown
> 
> (Writer-chan hasn't slept in 48 hrs...)


	11. Uh Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I here's the next chapter and I apologize for the wait ; w;
> 
> Next chapter though is going to be in Sans POV

We went into the small sushi bar, he seemed to look over the people skeptically but you grabbed his hand and pulled him in reassuringly step by step.

Sure some people stared, but you were sure since he was a monster, let alone a skeleton monster. But there were no BAD stares. Yet. 

You sat him in front of one of the sushi chefs at the bar in a high chair, you shimmied yourself up next to him on your own and swing your legs happily.  
The sushi chef was staring expectantly and you ordered already a few of your favorites, dragon roll, tuna, and yellow fin.  
Sans simply stared at his menu, with wide eyes, "Uhm... you have anything you would recommend for first timer?" He made a sheepish smile and the chef smiled and nodded once.

You looked over at him with equally surprised eyes and swing your feet in excitement, "I'm popping your sushi cherry?" 

He jaw went slack for a second and he fixed it back up looking away from your gaze, his cheeks turning a light gold, "Y-yeah..." 

"Could I also get a California roll? Thanks." The sushi chef seemed pleased and happy as he went on with slicing at the fish with such preciseness. 

"California roll?" One of his brow bones rose and you nodded and had to wipe your mouth from the slight drool.

"It's made with crab, and it's a usual starter for most- but you can try the ones I ordered too if you want." You propped your left elbow up on the marble counter and leaned your chin on the palm of your hand.

"Yeah, sure. Let me try it first though speed racer." He chuckled and shrugged.

"Fish like this is really good, I promise. Especially here." You try to give him a reassuring smile and he seems to lighten up slightly to your words, untensing his shoulders.  
"Hey could we also get a bottle of sake?" 

The chef nodded and pauses in his slicing to take down a bottle from the shelf and set it down on the counter along with two shot glasses for you and Sans. You were gonna make sure you took this down to memory lane for the both of you.

"Sake I've tried." He smiled and rested both his elbows on the counter.

"But have you had it while eating the food it designates its culture with?" You shook your head teasingly mouthing out a _'no~'_ playfully and pouring both of you a shot while the chef sets your dragon roll and a California roll on the counter for you to enjoy and goes to finish the last two.

"Alright, alright you got me." He smirked and unwound quite a bit now as it sat in front of us, "Covered in rice and other things. I guess here goes nothing..!" He sighed and picked up a piece with his fingers and put the piece into his mouth, side glancing at you to see you watching with pure curiosity in your gaze.

The looks on his face were ranging from _'what the heck?'_ to _'what did I eat?'_ then over to _'pretty good'_ letting out a soft pleased hum.

You looked giddy as all hell when he let out a small hum, your eyes seeming to light up as a smile spread on your face.

He grabbed the sake bottle and poured you both a shot, "To trying new things?"

"Damn right." You held the glass out and you both clicked each other and downed it quickly.

About 15 minutes into eating and drinking, he seemed satisfied to your choice of food tonight but you couldn't help but to catch the side glances he gives you. But when you finally meet his gaze he doesn't look away, "W-what's up?"

"I need you to answer something for me... Just a question for tonight." He leans back in his chair and lets a hand hang over the back of the chair.

You squint at him slightly and give out a sigh, "Go for it." You lean on the counter with your elbows and look over the empty plates.

"Lets get out of here first." He reaches into his pocket and left the appropriate amount of money down on the table before pushing away from the bar and starting to head out the door.   
You grab the bottle of sake and follow him out the door he was holding for you, waving at the chef and exiting.

He walked next to you nonchalantly as he lit a cigarette. You took a gulp of the sake- you probably needed it for this supposed question he was going to throw at you if he couldn't say it inside.

"What were you talking back to that day we had sex? Do you really think you're easy?"

Your eyes went wide to his question and you looked away from him quickly, "You tell me... You have me under your little finger after that day after all..." You held your hand out in front of you, flexing it open and closed, "I guess... I don't like the feeling of being weak. It makes me uncomfortable. That's part of the reason why I like to fight. It makes me feel unstoppable! Unbreakable... An unrelenting force that people won't _fuck_ with." You glance at him and laugh shortly, "But I guess some skeletons find it sexy to get their asses kicked."

He chuckled to that as he took a drag, "I guess you could say that." He added as smoke billowed out of his mouth.

"Oh shit Sans, I thought it was you. Then again- there aren't many skeletons around." That voice... it was too familiar for your liking...  
Both you and Sans turn to face the female voice and was met with a familiar face.  
Green cat like eyes with straight brown hair down to her hips. Full lips painted a bright red lipstick. Her hand on her skinny hip and staring you down with a mischievous smile.

"Jaime? What do you want?" He took a long drag and took in her appearance with a quick flash of his eye.

"Don't be like that Sans, I just wanted to say high to my baby sister."

All you saw was Sans drop his cig and heard hard coughing.


	12. FAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find more about reader-chan and why she is always getting into trouble and also more about G!Sans and how he came in town!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for progression!

_Thisisbadthisisbadthisisbad_

After he was done choking on his cigarette smoke and calmed he took the sake bottle from your hand and took a few helpful gulps from it. 

You were giving him a look, he knew that look too well. You were wonder what the hell was up with him and you wanted to know **now.**

"You two know each other?" You glanced between him and Jaime. Jaime only smiled as a chill as cold as ice went down his spine.

"I only assume the only way street trash like you would get so lonely for. Never knew you could pay for him though." She tossed her long hair behind her shoulder as she looked him up and down, "Or is it that you have no fishes to hook tonight Sans? You know you could always call me." Her lips spread wide in that same smile and he started to nervously sweat.

_who knew that his highest paying customer would be your **fucking** sister?! _

"Oh. So that's how." Your words the way they cut short put him on edge, "Please, do continue what you were doing Jaime. Don't let me stop you flinging your money anywhere you please. Isn't that why Mom and Dad is at the place they are now?" You shifted your footing and raised your own hand to your waist.

Jaime's face soured at this, "I can't believe you're still alive anyways. I would think Nick would have you killed anyways with his little 'friends' he always has on your ass."

"L-ladies, pleas-"

You shrugged and glared at her, "Guess you can't get rid of some things so easily, but you of all people should know that one." 

Jaime glanced between Sans and you and scoffed, "Oh that's just cute Sans." She shifted her footing, high black stilettos leading up long caramel legs to a small black dress that barely even covered her ass,"Such a small world isn't it (Y/N)? Never pegged you for a monster gal yourself (Y/N). Then again you always one for sloppy seconds." Jaime took quick strides over to him and put her arm over his shoulders.

He quickly took her hand and pulled her off himself and took steady steps back, "Stop it now. I won't stand for you talking to her like this."

She pouted, "Oh Sans, this is just golden! Let me know when you're done playing with children alright? Not like she has much going for her anyways." She winked and his eyes instantly darted to you, catching the pain you quickly covered on your face.

"I'm going home." You snatched the drink out of his hands and started to walk down the sidewalk chugging it down.

"(Y/N) wait!" He started to follow after you but Jaime took his hand and pulled him. Stalling in his retrieval of getting you back.

"Awuh, don't leave just yet.~" 

"I got shit to actually care about." He pulled his hand back.

"Well, how about you spend that time with me tonight? I've got the rest at home." She waved out 500, he glanced at it nervously, gritting his teeth- but shook his head.

"I'm not really sorry to inform you- but I'm out of service indefinitely." He went to turn around and followed after you.

"Let me know if you change your mind Sans!" He hears Jaime holler behind him as he started a brisk jog.

It was dark now and he glanced at every alleyway. 

_Where the fuck did she go?!_

He was starting to get worried and saw your apartment across the street, he ran into it- slamming the door open and rushing to the receptionist, "Did she come in through here?!"

She slowly tilted her paper, as soon as her eyes landed on him her eyes widened slightly, "N-no. I haven't seen her."

_Shit!_

He ran back out the door and checked the alley ways more thoroughly, you knew this area way better than him. Probably taking these ways more than any other could trust with their own strength. But just it alone doesn't settle his nerves any less.

**"I can't believe you're still alive anyways. I would think Nick would have you killed anyways with his little 'friends' he always has on your ass."**

_what did she mean by that?_

It made him uneasy and also question what the hell a wimp like Nick could do.

He slowed down and braced himself on his knees as he bent over as he breathed quickly.

He looked down the four way fork, pausing. Tilting his head left right and in front of him. 

_Where could she have gone that quickly?_

There was then the sound of glass shattering and he snapped his head straight and forced his feet forward.  
There was more scuffling and muffled words.

He was quiet as he hugged the brick corner and poked his head around.

It was two men, one had you in a head lock down the alleyway as another pressed something like a rag to your face as your feet continued to kick out wildly. Muffled screaming sounding from down the other side of the alley.

"Shit."

He eyed the heat they had, the one who held you had two small pistols in holsters and the other had a shotgun strapped across his chest.

Sans held out a hand and the back tire glowed slightly, he closed his hand and the whole tire ruptured and he let it go as those two men got scared shitless for the noise. 

_New guys._

You took the distraction to your advantage and scored the guy in front of you in the family jewels. Your legs touched the ground and that guy that was down Sans used his magic to grab the him and drag him into the alley way.

Once he had the guy in front of him his eye flared and put his boot on his throat cutting off his breathing, "Just what do you think you're doing?" 

He glanced up to see how you were doing and you tossed the other guy over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes and kicked his head once he was on the ground.  
Your hand was on your side and your face full of pain as you glance down where Sans was.

He smirked but it fell as you braced yourself on the wall on your back and slid down it slowly.

Once he knew they guy he had under his boot was out cold he got off and walked over to you quickly.  
Your breathing was heavy and small whimpers escaped you.

"Go away." You looked away, your hand still holding your side.

"I've been looking for you since you left." He held out his hand but you continued to ignore him so he pulled his hand back, "We need to get out of here you know."

"I'm bleeding again." You didn't meet his gaze, keeping your eyes on the busy road a little ways ahead.

"Let's go to my place then, come on. I can take care of you there."

You didn't answer him so he grabbed your arm and pulled you up. Surprisingly- you let him and he pulled you to his chest. His right hand ran through your hair as his left held your waist close. He took the small moment and you let him have it before he teleported back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He closed your wound and dressed it once more as soon as you both got back. You didn't really say anything or look at him since coming back. It was an awkward silence at best.

It wasn't until he laid you down in his bed and wrapped an arm around your waist as he pressed his rib cage against your back.

"So my sister huh?" Your voice was quiet and slightly staggered as you hugged a pillow in front of you.

"Yeah... She was one of my bigger paying customers. I'm sorry you had to find out that way. If I knew I would've told you..."

You stiffened to this and relaxed after a bit and sighed, "I can't control what happens..."

"Speaking of- why is it that I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes?" He chuckled shortly but it wasn't a funny laugh, more of a bitter one.

"Nick. I knew this wasn't over... He has a little gang, it's a pain in the ass." Your grip grew harder on the pillow and you stared at the wall blankly.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Sans." You whined.

"I am. He's taking this too damn far for you. Is that what those other guys were from? Is all of this just some orchestrated shit we havta look out for? If it is I don't feel comfortable just letting it go on." His grip grew tighter on you the more angrier he got.

"Doesn't mean you have to kill a man!" You turn your head, your eyes meeting his single glowing eye.

"If you're worried they'll find me they won't. That's what magic is for." He lifted you in emphasis, the pillow dropping and he rolled onto his back and placed you on top of him.

You braced yourself on his ribs as you stared at him, "Sans, I don't like it either. But I don't want you to walk around with blood in your past."

_If only you knew..._

"Too late to say that." He muttered but put his arms around your waist and pulled you in. Your arms sliding over his shoulders.

"What do you mean by that?" You whispered lowly, your nose trailing over his jaw bone until it settles under his chin.

"Just cause you haven't seen it- doesn't mean I haven't done it."Before I started these jobs, I used to work for a Father. It was quick hiring since they were interested in how the magic worked, and also how to use it to their advantage." He took in a deep sigh, "That's where I came in..." His right hand rubbed your back aimlessly as he paused.

"What happened?.." Your voice was small but curious. 

He couldn't help but chuckle shortly as his hand stopped on the small curve of your lower back, "We evened the odds out. Taking care of people like Nick was my specialty. Not only cause of my type of magic, but also because in the end. You won't find any traces that I was even there." He brought his left arm up to your waist and entwine his finger together to hold you more comfortably, "Those first few years out here and the speciest war broke out on the streets- I was in that. I was in the background taking care of the big dogs. While the others were the distraction. I was thinking over and over- after this, things are going to be better. After this guys is dead- it's going to be over. But it kept getting worse. Especially when our last house caught on fire." He cleared the lodging feeling in his throat, it made him feel on edge but wanted to tell you what you were getting into also with being with him, "That's when Pap and I left, I don't want to endanger my brother anymore. It's also why he's so skittish around people I bring home... But I'm not going back to work for the Father. I just want to get rid of this douche bag. He's getting on my nerves- and I can't stand knowing that every time I turn my back- he might be waiting just that one second." He rolled you under him and pressed his right hand to your wound, "Whether you're strong or not. If you're giving me this chance, then let me show you what I'm capable of." His eye flicked to your (E/C) ones and it made your heart in your chest flutter.

"Yes, or no?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know this turn of events. What would you tell him? Yes or no? And let me know why you think it would be a good/bad idea if he did go after Nick.


	13. Changing tides and choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes his chances while reader keeps healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update but here's the next chapter. I wrote it on my phone with the WPS app so let me know what you think. I'm doing hella lot better so I hope you enjoy this.

"Damn it Sans! No! I don't need you hurt!" You were sitting up now as Sans paced in his room slowly.

He looked towards you with desperation in his yellow eye, "If this keeps going on, you might get killed if even worse, get beat the fuck up just cause of what I did. I don't need that happening."

You raise your voice to a higher octave due to frustration, "You're pissing me the fuck off! You took that into your own hands and I TOLD YOU MYSELF to leave it alone but what do you do?! You go and beat his ass! I'm not saying I'm not happy or grateful to find someone finally fucking did it but I'm pretty sure he knows the reason why you did it!" 

He placed both hands on either side of you, and you could feel the magic thrum uncomfortably as his face was mere inches away from yours. His yellow eye pulsating a billowing smoke as he stared intensely into you (E/C) ones, "I don't think you understand the situation you are in (Y/N). Obviously something needs to be done or its only going to get worse."

You gulped at his low, strained voice. Like he was trying to keep his anger in. You look away from his gaze and clasp your hands together, "Im still against it."

He huffed an irritated sigh and sat up.

"But..."

He paused in his tracks hearing your small voice, "I just don't want you hurt or get caught... You never know... And now that Nick knows what you look like, he'll look out for you too." Your hands began to shake and you grip them to fists to stop them, "I already know you're going to do what you want so go. Just don't expect me to be here if you do."

Sans' ribs seemed to squeeze hearing you say this, but he understood.

He's not the one that's going to do it...

So here's Sans now. Walking to a familiar but dark place.  
He gives a friendly hello to Toriel and makes his way to the basement in the back.

His only reasoning saying, it's not me that's going to do it that he thinks to himself every second he tries to stop. But now as he waits in the hallway of the monster bakery above, he knows that he's doing the right thing....

He thinks..

'Its not me... it's not me....'

Crap... How is he going to get anywhere if he himself is on a teeter totter of what to do?

 

Footfalls heavy and steady echo in the tiled hallway as a familiar face shows distracts him, 'Well, too late now...' tall, muscular, one golden eye, red shocking hair pulled in a long pony tail that flows behind her, and a sharp excited smile to seeing him again.

Undyne.

"Hey bonehead! Haven't seen you for a while. What can I do for ya?" She stands proud as ever as she looks him over herself, her arms cross as she leans on one leg.

He gives a sigh and shrugs, "I came to ask The big guy for a favor." 

She tilts her head as her smile falters, "Yeah, sure. He just got done with a meeting so I'm sure he could see you right now. Is everything okay at home?" 

"Kind of..." He shrugs as he puts his hands in his pockets, following her fast pace.

She leads him to a metal door and opens it, only to follow a metal swirling staircase, "I guess you'll have to find out later." 

She nods, "Yeah, catch ya on the flip side!" She closes the door, the door making an eriee squeal and grunt until it shuts.

He sighs and thinks to himself, Time to do this... 

He starts to head down the stairs. Soon enough he reaches the basement level, the lower floor was cleaner than even the top floors as his boots resounded in the silent room. He finally came to the black door he knew too well and knocked firmly in his usual way.

"Sans? Come on in." A gruff male voice says from the other side and Sans takes the invite, turning the knob and opening the door.

A large conference table sat in the middle with chairs at its sides and further down was a desk with The big man himself. His blonde fur greased back and a suit that said power of money itself. His large brown eyes watching the skeleton closely as a tight smile found its way on his muzzle.

"Hey Asgore." 

"Come in, come in. Make yourself comfortable. Please, sit." He gestured to the seat at the end of the conference table nearest to him and Sans walked over and took the offer, sitting on the chair backwards and resting his arms on the back, "How are things? Do you want some tea?"

Sans shook his head and chuckled, "You know I'm not here for laughs and good times Asgore."

Asgore sighed and put his big clawed thumb and index finger to his forehead, "You know my services don't come free..."

"I'm well aware of this... I need your help taking out a small gang. They have been giving me problems lately." He stretched out his right leg and started to rock his chair.

Asgores puzzled face says it all but he asks anyways, "Why don't you take care of them if they are a small group? You've always been good at doing that."

"Due to my situation, I don't really have a choice. I just ask of this one favor and I will do something for you in return."

"Alright then. How about this in return?" He bends over to the drawers in the desk and pulls it out, he files through a few files before pulling out a certain few, "I have been planning this for a while now. I have the plan partially in action already. We are just waiting for the other part to put into place." He puts the two files on the desk.

Sans helped himself to opening it and he swore his magic in him froze. There was Don's face and everything you never needed to know about him in the file.

"He's owed me quite a sum of money and dodges every call or emissary I send to pay me back. So I'm having Undyne go into one of his fights undercover to blow his joint and workers. I've heard you've been working for him in one of your odd jobs and I think you would be best for this. Think you can do it?"

Sans slowly pulls the other file toward him and begrudgingly opens it to see your face, "Wait, wait... Undyne is fighting her?"

"Yes, it is planned. Is that a problem?" He places his hands, fingers entwined with each, other on the desk, "You take out this small gang for me and I'll be sure to take out yours too."

"N-no..." He grips the chair tightly by his legs, "I do have one request."

"What is it Sans?" 

Sans feels as if something was lodged in his throat, he needs to think of the next words wisely, "Let me keep her instead of killing her."

Asgore scoffed, "And by what means would you want to keep a 'human'?" 

"Heh, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to know..." Sans hoped that would convince him with the innuendo. He can't have your life on the edge anymore.

"Heh, you've always had that weird fascination with them. Fine, but do tell Undyne to come down so I could discuss with her the new plans." 

Sans breathed out a breath of relief to knowing you were going to be alright now.

"Though... Do not kill Don, not yet. I need my money first. Bring him here after the plan is in action."

"Yes sir."

"Remember to bring details about this gang you want gone. I'll take care of it."

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed." 

With that, Sans stood and took his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by commenting below ;D


	14. Bonds and other words we're scared to speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The progress of the relationship between you and Sans grows over the week and 'other things' huehue 
> 
> **Warning smut**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo pushed another chapter in for you guys, I'm so happy to be back and writing for you. It may be on my phone but it's progress either way!!! Hahahahaha

~*~ a week later ~*~

You awoke to Sans coming into the bedroom. He's been acting distant yet checking your wound constantly as of late and it confused you. Papyrus, the other night, agreed to him acting funny, he seemed like he had more to say but kept to himself. Uncomfortable even...

Sans changed into his flannel pants and came into the bed. You looked at the clock on the nightstand, it read 12:45 am in a dim green glow.

"Sans?.. Are you alright?" You watch him sit on the side of the bed, his skeletal fingers run over the side of his skull as he let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah..." He finally answered and turned his head until the soft glow of his yellow eye fell onto you.

You bit your lower lip, "Sans, what's been going on with you?"

His eye ran over your chest and to your side, his phalanges went to the bottom of your shirt and pulled up. You knew what he was doing so you just watched his face as he looked over it. He's taken the stitches out once it looked ready. Now just a deep pink scar stayed there.

"It's not guilt is it? This wasn't your fault you know..." Your left hand went over his humerus lightly as his fingers traced the scar.

"I don't..." His pin prick eye glanced over at your (E/C) ones, "You remember the night when you relapsed?" He laid down finally and pulled you to his rib cage.

"Faintly. Why?" You rest your head on his bare clavicle, the smell of old books and musky colone filled your nose.

"When you accepted my deal, that's when I started to watch you more. To make sure you were sticking to me and no one else. But... When I noticed that you didn't have anyone but Don, that's when I realized you aren't that kind of woman." His arm shifted below your pillow under your head.

"If this is what hell is like..." You snickered and he chuckled in return.

"Yeah, yeah... But the point I'm trying to get here is that- Monsters take SOULs seriously. When you agreed to give me yours. I was surprised... Thinking, 'This woman definitely is high, and she hasn't even done anything yet!'" You both shared another chuckle and you give a hearty sigh.

"You know, I haven't felt any cravings since then..." You were thankful for that, especially since you didn't want to let Don down anymore.

"It's because of the bond. When you accepted the deal, it made the bond. I wasn't expecting you to do it. I really wasn't. But you did.... And here we are now." Hard fingertips went through your hair and massaged your scalp lightly.

You smile, "Are you starting to regret it?" 

"I might."

You smack his ribs lightly and he laughed and held you closer.

"But no matter what happens... You won't leave me right?" 

The uncertainty in his voice wasn't like him and it made you uncomfortable. Where is the confident asshat that's usually showing?!

"Sans? What did you do?" 

He was quiet for a moment, and that was the longest minute in your life, "I feel like I wagered more on my plate then I could handle... And it might hurt you in the end to the point you would break the bond."

You thought hard on his answer and pursed your lips, "The only thing I could think of to fit that was to fuck my sister again behind my back." 

He sighed, "No, I don't have any interest in her anymore..." 

"So you're not just going to tell me what you did? That's very suspicious you know..." You said playfully but your heart felt like it was squeezing on the inside.

"Just know that since you are mine, I'll do anything to keep you..." 

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Like tell me what happened?"

"Okay, almost anything."

You huffed an irritated sigh and turn over to face the wall.

"So you're gonna be like that huh??" He wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled your neck.

"Brat..."

"Shut up..." You blush furiously and tug a free pillow from above your head and cuddle it close to your body.

"Goodnight." 

You hummed in response and he chuckled again before sleep overtook you once again.

 

~*~ 3 days later... ~*~

Finally Sans was letting you train other than the punching bag, doing sit-ups and burps as many as you can until your body fell out. You missed the feeling of pushing your limits and becoming victorious in breaking your own records day by day.

The next match Don is setting up is in 5 days and you had no time to waste.

The closer it seemed to get to the fighting day the more worried Sans seemed to get. 

"Do you know who you're even fighting?" He was sitting on the couch and drinking the amber liquid from the unlabeled bottle again as he watched you do push up's.

"Yeah!" You breathed out in between breaths as you kept going.

"And yet you're not worried one bit? Have you seen how big she is?!" He swirled the drink in the cup, the ice cubes clanging against the glass.

"Yep!" You kept going on as sweat started to drip down your nose.

"I've seen her fight before, she's not someone who does it for the money."

You stopped and sat on your rump unceremoniously, "Do you know her or something?"

"Something like that..." He took a swig of his drink and his eye lilted to the side.

You watch him as he shifted in his seat, "What? It's not like she suplexes boulders for fun." You giggle the thought of it.

But the look he gave you said otherwise, "You've got to be kidding me... I know she's a monster race but that's just too much." 

"How else are we supposed to get our exercise?" He grinned.

"You? Exercise? Pffft." You grab the caramel towel that was on the table and wiped your face and neck off.

He playfully winced, "Ohh ouch, can't you tell by all this calcium?" He lifted his arm and you couldn't help but to laugh at the small banter between both of you. 

Since staying with him, you and him have gotten closer to where you don't fight as often. You can't really go out on your own without him trailing behind. But whenever a monster comes down the same street he would take us on another path. He says it's for your own protection, but from what?   
You wondered where he went when you told him no. When you try to bring it up, it just pulls into an argument that you both didn't need. 

"You know, I'm sure if you two met in different circumstances. You would be really good friends..." 

What he said threw you off your thoughts and you looked up at him. He was staring out the window, cigarette lit between his teeth now.

You didn't ask about it but pondered over why he would say such a thing now of all times with the fight so near. We're they close? Was she his ex-lover? You shook your head to get the thoughts out of your head, "Well either way, I can't win all of my fights or else it would look bad for his business. Like set up matches."

"Don says this is his most sold fight that's happening. If he knew that was going to happen, he would've waited for it to be a finale." He took a deep drag off his cigarette as he watched you get up from the floor and come over and took a seat next to him and leaned on his ribcage, "You stink..." He blew the smoke at you and you threw your sweat towel at his face, getting back up and going to his room so you can go take a shower.

The towel plopped against the door next to you and you look back and stick your tongue out at him and close the door behind you.

As you strip and get into the shower you start to notice how stressed you are about the fight. Don hasn't set up a losing match for you in a long time, not since the first and last time that happened...

Memories of the fight flashed through your head, the back of your head getting knocked and next thing you knew, you woke up in a hospital. Don's worried eyes and him trying to get you to quit him since he promised in the contract to not fire you. 

But you kept going and he's been proud ever since. 

And so have you.

Now that you look back, you probably could kick Nick's ass now unlike back then. Your driving force to get stronger since then has been a passion and for it to never happen again. 

The hot water washed away all of your troubles, showers were always either the best or worst for you. Where either your thoughts and past haunted you or they came and past for reflection...  
Today is a good shower, which made things a lot easier.

You were interrupted by the door opening and you look behind the curtain to see Sans putting his cigarette out and undoing his belt.

"Are you coming in?" 

You guessed you surprised him slightly as he looked over to you with a wide eye and he nodded.

You huffed, "Can't I do something by myself?" he hasn't jumped in the shower since the tub, but you honestly missed it...

Did you just think that..?

Next thing you knew you feel hard bone arms wrap around your waist and gasp to how cold they were in comparison to the hot water.

His hands went over your waist, slowly making their firm trail down to your thighs and grips the meat of your skin in handfuls. The feeling sending gooseflesh over your body. It's been a long time since then and your body moved just the way he wanted it. You weren't saying no, but you wanted to make it a little harder for him as you pull away and grab the body wash and rag. He watches, interested in your motives as you lather it up. 

Once you put the body wash down you slowly went over your body with the rag, watching him as you go over your shoulders and arms.

He let out a shuddering breath as you went over your breasts and stomach, "Such a fucking tease..." 

He then moved quickly and both of you went under the water, he pinned you to the wall and it made you gasp. He took the moment to take your mouth and you felt that golden appendage dance with yours.

He grabs your legs at the knee and picks you up, you giggle to his actions and put your arms over his shoulders. Dropping the soapy towelette to the bottom of the tub as you grip his shoulder blades.

His mouth left yours and he went for your neck, you felt his magic form between your thighs as a new heat started to form. He rocked his hips into yours, his member grinding against your folds and it made you groan along with his teeth biting and sucking at your neck and shoulder. His groans join the mix of yours and it only made you hotter as he said your name.  
His teeth went over to your left breast and his tongue wrapped around the hard nub as he rose you higher up the wall for him to have easier access.  
You felt a warmth cover over you and you open your eyes to see yourself in a light gold veil surrounding your body, he wasn't physically holding you up anymore...

"Holy shit..."

You then felt two phalanges rub at your folds and you groan and blush as you notice him pull away and watches two familiar golden hands play with you.

"S-sans..." You went to protest to his actions until you felt them circle around your clit in that sensitive spot, making your legs shake.

Your face went flush now as he licked his teeth watching your face, "I love that face you're making..." He leaned a hand next to your head and you feel fingers circle around your entrance. You buck your hips for any kind of relief of this torture. Your belly tight and one hand grasping his arm, the other on your thigh gripping firmly.

"Beg for it kitten... I haven't seen you beg for it yet..." His eyes were cocky and arrogant as he watched your face contort from mirth to irritation.

"F-fuck you..." You felt a finger go in slightly but only halfway in, you try to buck your hips on him to do something but it just wasn't working and you whine in frustration.

"Wish I could, but I need my kitten to play nice first..." 

"Sans stop teasing me... I... need you..." You mumble out the last part and the finger went in a little more to at least graze upon your sweet spot to where you gasp.

"What was that?..." He purred out and leaned to you.

"I... Need you..." You blush and look at his eye. 

"That's a start..." The hands went away and it made you groan, wanting something to help the feeling between your legs when he has you like this...

He takes up the space instead and grasps your legs to wrap around his hip bones and held your rump. He took you off the wall and walked out of the shower, setting you on the bathroom counter.

His slick member rubbed against your hot folds and you gasp and close your eyes tight, "Sans please I can't take it anymore..." 

"Good girl..." He slipped in slowly and watched your face. 

It's been a while since you two have done this so it was no surprise that you were tight again as he sucked in a breath, "Damn..." 

You let out a shaky breath and held onto his shoulders.

You moan out his name as he hilted, you him over and sweat dripped over his skull. His yellow eye glowed brightly, letting out a small amount of smoke as he intensely watched you himself.

The sight turned you on more as it sent shivers down your spine.

He pulled out just as slow and made no hesitation to push back in, slowly picking up pace in his movements as he pumped in and out of you. His member rubbing against just the right spot inside that made you grab his arms tightly as you moan louder. 

His groans joining you made you lean up to his face and join your lips to his teeth in a hot and passionate kiss. 

You felt the coil in your stomach tighten and break as you finally came undone. You press your lips against his harder and grip the back of his neck bone.

He groaned as you became tight around him and it triggered his own orgasm to hit. He groans louder this time and his tongue danced with yours.

Once your lips parted from his, both of you were breathing heavily with flush faces. His piercing gold eye gazes into your eyes.  
He looked like he wanted to say something as his mouth opened slightly but he only closed it and pressed his face into your breasts.

"Pervert..." You blushed because you had a feeling you knew what he was going to say, because you were going to say the same....

I love you...

And that scared you....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama to come up in the next chapter with the fight against Undyne! LETS KICK SOME BOOTY!!!


	15. Secrets and old faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds out a past he wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is a short progression chapter for ya and it's has quite the twist of reader-chans past, hope you like it <3

The vibrating tone of a cellphone awoke you and when you peel your eyes open you see your phone on the nightstand lighting up and dancing around from the vibrations.

You groan and go to reach for it, pushing Sans off of you and grab it. You look at the caller ID.

Donnie

You slide the answer button over and put it to your ear.

"Hello..?" You groan out and turn over to see Sans waking slowly, his eye coming in a dim glow. His hand reaching for your waist to pull you near.

"(Y/N)? Where's Sans? I need to talk to him, his phone is off." He sounded stressed as the sounds of things being knocked over sounded on the other side.

You place the phone to Sans' skull where his ear would be and Sans hummed in response.

You hear Don's voice slightly and Sans eyes open a little wider from listening to Don, "What do you want me to do about it?" 

You hear Don yell on the other end and Sans flinched.

"Fine fine..." He took in a deep sigh, "I'll be there, just give me an hour... Yeah an hour, I need to get ready, you woke us up... I'm dead tired right now..."

It was quiet and soon he laughed and grasped your wrist gently and pulled away the phone, "I need to meet up with Don. Says he got some concerning news in his mail and he needs me to come over now." He placed a pseudo kiss on the inside of your wrist and started to get up. 

"See you later?" You watch him as he changed into his black jeans and boots, slipping on his jacket. The jacket having a bare circle on the back like something was there but removed.

He turned around and met your eyes, "Yeah, just going to figure it out." 

"Okay." You tub your eyes and once you finished you see he was already gone. 

You rose to your feet, 'Coffee sounds really good right about now..." 

~*~ Sans P.O.V ~*~

He teleported to the front of Don's door and knocked. Sans sees the peephole open and the door opened soon after. Don peeked out the door once Sans was inside and none than gracefully slammed the door shut and put up all of the locks.

"Shes at your place right? Please tell me she is..." He rummaged through the papers on the coffee table with Shakey hands and pulled out a folded in thirds paper and handed it over to Sans.

Sans looked at the paper Don waved around, slowly he took it from him and unfolded it.

In handwriting he definitely recognized it read something that made his sockets go black;

In the events of your idiocy and failure to pay back the money you owe, I am to inform you that you and your workers have had a target placed on them. Every two days that you fail to pay we will eliminate them. If you still fail to cooperate and you have no more workers, you will be the last to die.  
Thank you for your consideration,  
King of The Order

So...? Her too? Even though... The deal? Was the fight just a cover for a hit? 

Fuck... What to do? He knows Asgore won't go back on his word with him... 

Would he?..

"I'm worried for my friends, I really don't have any money because of the work I've had to put into the warehouse. Then having to relocate when the police busted in?! I'm dead broke! And everyone else is going to die because of it..! (Y/N), she's with you right? I'm worried they will go for her first, I can't let her get hurt."

"Why? So you can earn more money off of her?" Sans took out his cigarettes and Zippo, taking one out and lighting it.

Don looked at him confusingly, "Sans you know it's not like that. You really aren't a morning person are you?" 

"No I'm not..." He took a deep drag, "What are you going to do?" 

Don took a seat on the couch and sighed, "The fight will pay it off, the betting money and the ticket money together will do enough... I hope..."

"You'll lose a worker or two until then." He watched him as he leaned on his left foot, "You're okay with that? How do you owe The King anyways?" 

Don went silent for a while and ran both his hands through his hair, he mumbled lowly and placed his hands on his forehead as he put his elbows on his knees.

"I didn't quite get that." Sans came over to the couch and sat beside him.

"I bought her from them..." 

Sans bone brows crease together, "I thought you said you found her?" 

Don threw his hands down, "I did, but Nick took her and gave her to them. I don't know what they did with her but... She changed since then. I had to buy her back..." 

~*~ Your P.O.V ~*~ 

The doorbell rang and you got up from the bed. 

'Papyrus probably forgot his keys again...' 

You stumble to the bedroom door and the doorbell rings again, "I'm coming, I'm coming..." You rub your eye and unlock the door with your other hand. Once you open it, you were met with blue skin and a sharp tooth grin.

"Hey sunshine." 

 

"Undyne..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment down below!


	16. Teachings and Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans learns the film story and tries his best to make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the next chapter is the fight so be ready!

~*~ Sans P.O.V ~*~

He paced back and forth in Don's apartment, "So he took her, and you had to get her back... So they sold her to you with a payment you had to make?! When was this?!" 

"It was a few years back, Nick was trying to get more money by selling her to them. I gave them 8 grand already. Just this last payment is hard. You know him don't you?!" Don stood to his feet, a hopeful look in his eyes, "Maybe you can talk to him, help me out here?!" 

"No no no no this is YOUR problem. Not mine Don! I may have worked for him in the past but I'm not apart of it any more! I got away from them for a reason and YOU of all people would know why I went incognito for so long!" Sans was getting irritated now, he isn't about to put his brother on the line again.

"Then tell me this Sans, why do you still go over there then? Why did I see you walk out of their place the other day?! When they want us DEAD?!"

"Shut up! Shut the hell up." Sans eye blazed smoke as he bared his teeth at him, "I want to make sure that she'll be okay, but now that I see that, THAT isn't happening and that's what pisses me off the most because I don't even know who to trust anymore! Not you, not Asgore- SHIT I'm even questioning (Y/N)- for all I know this is all a fucking mess that either way some side is going to die and I'm taking my chances that it's going to be YOU." He jabbed his finger at Don's chest and Don pushed his hand away with his face red with anger.

"Don't start with me Sans! I wasn't the one that set your house on fire, if you don't want to trust me or her or ANYONE ELSE for that matter then go ahead." They stared at each other intensely for a minute, "I'll be just fine, even if they do kill me. I'm only worried for her sake..." Don turned away, making his way to the kitchen, "If you kick her to the curb, at least have some decency to take her here with me. It won't be safe where she is. I might just move all together...." He took out a cup and filled it with water from the faucet. Gulping it fast and setting it on the counter hard.

Sans stated at the floor, thoughts trying to piece and pull together. He didn't know what to think anymore... He can't just kick you out... He doesn't have it in him... But Don says he's going to move... Would it be safer that way..?   
His own plan back fired on him with Asgore getting Nick... Asgore just has too many eyes around to move so safely unless you had the teleporting powers like his. Even then point A to point B... Fuck...

"Why are you still here..?" 

Sans looked up and sees Don's red eyes and dark under eye. Tears slowly dropping down, "She's part of my family that she's never had. If I'm the only one she can trust that won't just drop her when shit goes down then let it be." 

Sans grit his teeth, "How should I know things will be okay if I do let her go with you?! It's not that easy to just let her go like normal humans do. She's just as important to me as she is to you... It's not easy to explain..."

Don sighed, "Then keep her safe. Do they know that she's there with you?" 

"No, they won't either." Sans went over to Don and set his hand on his shoulder, "Go ahead and move Don, get out of this place, when you do, I'll try to do all that I can. They messed with the wrong skeleton." 

Don nodded, a new fire in his eyes, "Thanks Sans."

"I'm going to head out now, I need to check on her." Sans ran the sink water and put his cigarette out, throwing it in the trash and waving at him.

"See you later Sans."

Just like that Sans was gone in a blink of an eye from Don's place and ended up in the living room of his place. 

"Hey lazy bones." 

Sans eye went wide to the voice that greeted him and turned quickly, his eye ablaze.

He sees you and Undyne sitting on the couch, coffee in both of your hands.

"Now I see why you wanted her safe, you sly dog you..." Her toothy grin was teasing.

"Sans... Undyne came by to see you. I didn't know you two knew each other." You look over his stiff body, he looked ready to pounce on her as she sat on the couch. Her arm over the back of it comfortably.

"Why are you here Undyne?" His eye watched hers and her eyes widened in realization.

"Whoa, don't get ahead of yourself just yet speedy Gonzales. The fight isn't being held here." 

He grit his teeth, "You know why I'm like this. You of all people would know." 

Her face turned annoyed, "She's not first if that's what you mean."

"First?" You look to both of them, confusion of what they were talking about.

"Don't make me ask again Undyne." He walked over to you and grabbed your arm to get you up.

"Sans..!" You start to protest and Undyne stands to her feet.

"I came here to talk to you Bonehead! Asgore didn't send me here for her! Now quit being an asshole and let me explain. But it seems you already know of Asgore's move." 

You now look to both Sans and Undyne, "Does anyone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?! Don't talk about me like I'm not fucking here!" You free your arm from his grasp and glare darkly at him.

"Now is not the time to be fighting with me (Y/N)." Sans looked down at you and you keep glaring at him. 

"She's my old teacher Sans, you can't just be like this. You may be my boyfriend but you're not going to control my life like this!" Sans hand went over your mouth quicker than light itself.

"Boyfriend?! What the hell Sans??" Undyne bared her razor teeth and you shrink back behind Sans.

"Undyne, calm down." You try to subdue the angering woman but she only growled.

"Calm down? Calm down?! You want me to calm down?! Sans you're in some deep shit you know that?!" She picked up the pillow and chucked it at Sans ribcage, "And you! You don't even know what's going to be happening do you?! Heh, what a load of crap Sans." 

"I'm trying to keep her safe. I'm trying my best! Especially from you!" 

"You know that there's no running from Asgore Sans..." Undyne still had anger in her stance but her teeth has receded back behind her lips.

"Why do you want to hide? What's going on you two?!" You were worried now as the conversation took a dark turn.

Sans untensed and grabbed the couch pillow and threw it back where it was, "Asgore put a hit on you and Don, if Don doesn't pay back what he owes for you then he's fucked and so will you." Undyne looks down to the floor in guilt.

"That's why I came here... I needed to talk to you Sans. About her... I heard Asgore tell you that she was protected. But he told me otherwise... He wants to go on with the plan but still do what you asked of him." Her piercing gaze locked to his yellow eye as she spoke. 

"Then he must have something with him if he's going ahead with it..." 

"I came to warn you that shit is going to hit the fan. You saved my life. Now I'm here to save yours. Go through with the plan, but don't kill him. Just take him somewhere else. But with her here it's easier to talk about the plan, listen here (Y/N). I need you to lose. Play dead." 

"When I fight, I fight for real. If we're going to do this then we need to do it. I've been wanting to show you how far I've gotten anyways." You came out from behind Sans and smile.

She smiles back, "You know... Fighting drug addicts and prostitues aren't anything to go by..." 

You bite your lip, "I'll show you. Just you wait. I won't give up." 

She let out a cackling laugh that made you smile as well, "We'll see sunshine." She crossed her arms, "So grab Don, take him to somewhere else but here. In fact, both you and your brother need to move. We know where you live."

"Fuck... Paps is NOT going to like this..." Sans pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose gap.

"He's not, but he's going to be safe." Undyne walked around the couch and went to the door, "I wasn't here. This never happened."

"Undyne..." You call out her name and walk over to her. You held out your hand.

She grinned big, her big sharp teeth flashing as she took your arm, "It's good seeing you again."

"Same to you." You both let go and she opened the door and took her leave.

"(Y/N)." You turn to face Sans and he walked over to you slowly.

"Sans... If this is about the fight..." 

"No, it's not..." He wrapped an arm around you, "You better not leave me after you've rattled my bones so much." He purred out.

"Now why would I do that?" You look up to his eye and smile, "I'll go with the plan, but... I'm going to give her one hell of a run." 

He grinned and kissed your forehead, "I know I can't stop you but... I'm worried. The fight is near... Things are going to get pretty bad. If I think things get out of hand, I'm getting you and Don out of here. Then I'm getting Paps and we're getting the hell out of here. Got it?"

You nod and place a kiss on his teeth. 

"Let's get some rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment at the end!


	17. Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the fight and shit goes down south faster than butter melting on a hot skillet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY WE'RE HERE. GEEZ

"HERE WE ARE FOLKS WITH OUR BEST FIGHT YET IN THE RING! HERE WE HAVE TWO INTENSE FIGHTERS THAT REALLY GO AT IT!" 

Don was yelling in the megaphone to the crowd that roared outside the fighting ring. Sweat dripped down your face from the warm up earlier, yours and Undyne's eyes never breaking contact. Her own tight muscled blue skin dripped sweat.

The lights were bright over head, the yelling from the crowd loud as ever, the money being handed to Don was fatter than his own hand could hold, Sans... Was up above in the metal bars watching with deep interest. 

The world seemed to slow down as you took deep breaths and calmed yourself. 

'Here it is, the big fight. Don't underestimate her... '

Her yellow eyes dilated in anticipation, her fingers rubbed her knees, you see her mouth out, 'Ready Sunshine?' 

You nod and her toothy shark grin makes you smile too.

'Get her where it hurts.' 

You both stand once Don was finished collecting money, he came in between the both of you as you walked to each other face to face. She was a lot taller than you, her body mass more substantial than yours too. But you didn't let that get to you. You knew what you could do.

Don pulled back and sounded the air horn, you barely dodged a swing right at your face by ducking and get a good connection in her abdomen. She gave you an uppercut and you rock back on your heels. Another two connected to your stomach and you quickly go into a defensive stance. Elbows covering your lower half and your fists covering your face.

"Heh, come on Sunshine! Show me what you've got!" You hear her yell over the crowds roar. 

You smile and go again, you dip to the right, dodging a left swing, and connect to her ribs with as much force you could muster, it pushed her back slightly as her lips pulled over her teeth.  
You took the chance and followed her, landing a punch on her right jaw side and then the left.

A loud snarl ripped from her and she cracked your face with her elbow harshly, making your face turn to the side and the lights dance around you. Another punch followed and you braced yourself as it connected to your right ear.

You tumbled to the floor, the world spinning now. The megaphone sounded off and you wobble to your knees.

Undyne went to the other corner and watched you stumble to yours. You couldn't see the concern etched in her brows.

You brace yourself on the stool and take a seat on it. You felt the chilling cold of water being poured on your head, "(Y/N), come on snap out of it. I know those were some hard hits but you've gotta stay with me. Open your eyes, there we go. Good."

Don's voice rang in your ears, "Don, I'm fine."

"Like SHIT you're fine! I've seen that look before and that landed you in the hospital." He leaned in closer and whispered loud in your ear, "Play dead already!" 

"I can't Don. Not with her..." You get up, "Be sure to have Sans ready okay?" The world still spun but not as badly. Your stomach twisted probably from her hitting it...

You rose your fists and clenched your teeth on your mouth guard. 

The microphone blared, sounding the start of round two. Undyne came barreling straight forward for you and you ducked her obvious attack and connected your fist with her right cheek.

As she spun around, the back of her hand slapped your left cheek as a punch followed with her right to hit that same spot. Her elbow following close to hit between the back of your neck and back of your head.

You fall to the floor face first to the harshness of the hit. The world slowly going black as the megaphone blaring and screaming resounded in your head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans POV

It was going crazy after you went down. Monsters of all sorts came in and was letting out their magic, set to kill. Fire, ice, sharp rocks raising from the floor scattered all over the place. 

Sans took this chance of chaos to grab Don who looked like he pissed his pants and teleported him to Sans and Papyrus' new place.

"WHAT THE HELL GO GRAB HER YOU DUMBASS!!!" 

Don screeched out but Sans was already gone and teleported back to the ring. When he went to the spot, you weren't there anymore, but now over the shoulder of a large monster. 

Sans bared his teeth as a growl resounded, but before he could start- something metal and heavy hit his head knocking him clean out himself.

"This is for the best Sans. I'm sure you'll understand." 

'Asgore..?'

Then darkness.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed *le gasp* oh no reader, where are they taking you???


	18. What is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader got hit a little too hard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I know... This is a typical story changer, but I actually planned this. It'll explain later in the story of what happens to her and why they need reader-chan.

You awoke to the smell of incense. Plush softness under you and warmth above you.

"Stay calm sweet child..." You didn't know this voice, it was sweet, soothing and comforting, "You had quite the fall back there..." 

Fall?.. 

"I fell?" Your brows creased together in confusion.

"Yes, you slipped on the wet tile in the kitchen and hit your head pretty hard. Undyne is worried about you." 

You couldn't remember much but hitting your head. It hurt to think on it so you stopped trying.

"Undyne?" You could hardly bring anything to thought but blue... 

"Are you okay (Y/N)?" You open your eyes and see the white fur, long muzzle and short tiny horns on the top of her head. Long white ears droop down low to her jaw. Her soft paws and tiny nails graze against your cheek.

"(Y/N)?" Her eyes went wide and her finger pressed upon your chest to keep you steady, "Please, stay here my child. I will be right back."

 

She rushed out the door and left you in the room alone. You took a look around you to take in the surroundings, the bed was huge and the blankets rough and heavily patterned, but plush with cotton and feather down. Drapes of curtains hung over the bed on metal bars that attached to the ceiling. There was a double doors to your left that lead to a balcony.

'Where am I?' 

The floors were a white marble and three dressers that were patterned in flowers etched into them for design. One of them holding a incense burner with a red incense stick smoking and filling the room with its scent.

The light overhead was a four candle holder, bright... But not with light bulbs...

After a good couple of minutes you sat up on the edge of the bed, your toes touching the cold marble. You looked down at your attire, a long, white night dress pooling to your knees.

Your head let out a pang of pain as the blood rushed from it.

'How long have I been out..?' 

The door slowly creaked open and a large man, like the monster before, came in. His horns curved around his long ears, blond hair slicked back. His eyes examined you slowly. The woman closely behind him.

"(Y/N)? Are you okay?" He took slow steps to you and stood before you. He was a lot bigger than the woman. 

"I believe she lost her memory when she fell... You know how sensitive her head is Asgore..." The woman spoke with worry in her voice.

"The fall... That's right... Are you feeling good enough to stand?" He held out his enormous paw and you took it as you stood on wobbly feet.

"I think I'll be fine..." You found your balance point and let go of his paw. 

"Do you remember who we are?" He had a grim look on his face as he knelt down to at least be somewhat face to face with you.

"No..." You shook your head, a worried look now forming. 

"I'm a little worried about this Toriel..." He sighed and she knelt on her knee to be face to face with you too.

"Do not fear us my child, it's going to be okay. Your family here will take care of you, okay?" A smile formed on her muzzle and you nodded slowly.

"Are you my mom and dad?" 

They both looked at each other and Toriel smiled, "Adopted of course... They didn't want you anymore- so we took you in instead." 

You took the information in slowly, "Because you wanted me? Why didn't my parents want me?" 

"Because they are bad people..." He spoke up, "This is Toriel, and I am Asgore. We've been taking care of you for the past couple years." 

"Oh..." You look down at the floor and Asgore took your hands.

"You'll be okay. Don't worry." He smiled and you partially did too. 

Your chest squeezed tight and swelled. Loneliness filled you, but you didn't know why...

"We'll be down in the dining room. We'll send your best friend Undyne to come get you when it's ready okay?" Toriel smiled and ran her claws through your hair.

You nodded and Asgore let go of your hands. They took their leave and when the door closed, you sighed.

'What do I do now?' 

You look around and go over to the double doors. You try the knob, but it was locked. 

You look through the drawers of the dressers to find a key for them but couldn't find anything but clothes that were too small for you.

You then hear a knock on the door and it opens. Blue skin and a grim look as she looks you over.

Her smile was definitely forced as she came over, "Hey punk... How are you feeling?" 

"Punk?" You tilt your head and look at all her features. You felt at home next to this woman, but it seems she didn't feel the same...

"Yeah..! It's a nickname for you..." Her ears tilted down as she frowned.

"Can you really not remember anything? You forgot what happened?" Her eyes searched yours and you nodded.

"I... Guess I fell pretty hard..?" Your chest squeezed again.

"Can I... See something? Please? Don't tell anyone okay?" 

You tilt your head again but nod anyways.

Her hand went to your chest and your cheeks went red, "Don't move okay?" Her own cheeks dusted purple.

You felt a small tug at your chest and soon a small grey heart came out. It radiated a yellow glow around it and Undyne hummed as she held it in her strong hands.

She pulled the heart up to her lips and whispered inside, the words resounding in your head, "She's okay." 

Your heart squeezed tight and painfully so, something wet trailing down your cheek.

"Did that hurt? I'm sorry..." She placed it back inside and wrapped her fingers around the back of your head and pulled it to hers. Your foreheads touching, "You'll be alright, okay? Just stick with me as much as you can. That's what best friends are for, right?" 

You nod and couldn't help the tears that stained more down your cheeks. A genuine smile forming on your lips.

"I need you to remember the last thing you can think of before you got here, can you do that?" Her eyes connected with yours and you nodded.

Closing them now, you think as much as you can, "I remember lights... Really bright and them swirling around... Spinning... And a yellow eye... Smoke coming out of it... Anger, frustration... Yelling. I don't recall about what though." 

"That's a start... Do you remember anything about skeletons? The yellow eye?" Her grip on the back of your head tightened as her voice strained.

You pause and try to think, "Only the one inside me..." 

She chuckles and sighs, "You'll be okay. We can try again later." 

You nod, "Okay."

"Let's get some chow okay? I'm hungry myself!" Her sharp tooth grin mimicked your own grin forming and you nodded. She let go and you two parted. She slid open a part of the wall and you felt baffled.

"That's so cool, I didn't even notice that opens!" 

Undyne smiles and picks out a black dress, "Here, put this on." She tossed it over to you after taking the hanger off and you caught it easily.

You began to change as she turned away from you.

Once you were done, you told her so and she turned around. It came about mid thigh, just an inch above your knees, a small slit on the side that showed more of your left thigh three inches above. 

You blush, "All of this for dinner?" 

"You have to look your best." She smiled and grabbed a brush from a drawer she opened and came over to you, she brushed your (H/C) hair out carefully, "Does the name Sans ring any bells?"

You mind didn't but your heart squeezed tightly, "Thinking of it makes my chest hurt..."

"Hmm..." She puzzled over the possibility, "Must be some kind of magic..." 

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Is this person important?" You try not to move as she puts up your hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah... But you'll meet him again at some point. I'm sure of it." 

She passed you 3 inch black heels and took out a metal bulky case. She unfolded the case as you put on the black heels. It was a box filled to the brim with different types of make-up.

"Oh... Okay..." The name resounded in your head and made your chest squeeze but you didn't know why... You wanted to know why but you were too nervous to ask.

She put the make-up on you, concealer and bronzer on your cheekbones. Cat eye wisp eyeliner and copper eye shadow. To top it off she put on a dark red lipstick and lip gloss.

She showed you in the mirror, and you barely recognized yourself. You looked so sophisticated and proper.

"Be careful out here..." She whispered and she patted your shoulder, "You ready?"

You nodded and she lead the way out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans POV 

"Uuuugh.... My skull...." He winced as he got up from the metal bed holder against the wall, "Human jail? Pffhah..! As if..." He looked at the guy above him, he looked roughed up but was quite passed out.

He teleported out and ended up at the new place. Right behind Don as he was messing with the coffee maker.

"Is she here?" 

Don jumped practically out of his skin to Sans voice, "Damn Sans! Scared the crap outta me!" 

"Is she here?!" Sans' eye went wide as Don shook his head.

Sans busted out of the kitchen and went through the whole house but came out with nothing. His magic humming dangerously in his chest.

He hit the wall next to him and it crumbled to his hand. His chest heaved with deep breaths.

'Fuck...'

"(Y/N)..."

He then felt a vibration in his chest.

'Shes safe...' 

Was that Undyne?! So she's there... He rushed out the door and teleported to the front door of the hide out. He walked in and jumped over the reception desk, his magic pinning the hand like receptionist to the wall, "WHERE IS SHE?!" 

Her finger pointed down the stairway in the room and he threw her to the reception desk, successfully knocking her out cold.

He opened the door and ran down the staircase, it led to another door... Strangely he paused... Isn't this the way to the conference room?

He heard boisterous laughter and a lot of talking. He opened the door and was met with hundreds of other monsters and The King and Queen themselves.

Everyone went silent as they spotted him. They knew him. And they knew him to be dangerous as well.

"Sans. How lovely for you to join us for dinner. Please, relax." Asgore spoke up and everyone looked to him. A smug look on his muzzle as he watched Sans pace.

"Where is she?!" Sans gritted his teeth at the large goat monster.

"Why who could you possibly be talking about?" He laughed and so did the rest of the crowd.

The door opened and out came Undyne and you. His yellow eye grazed up your legs and to your face. 

You looked gorgeous...

"(Y/N)..." He breathed out like it was his last breath caught in his nonexistent lungs. 

You stared long at him. Why weren't you moving..? Why aren't you calling out his name, running to him like you should?! 

"Yellow eye..." Is all that came out of your mouth, your eyes squint at him as if stuck in thought.

"(Y/N), this monster is not a good monster. Do not pay him heed." Asgore smiled and pulled out a seat for you.

Sans scoffed, "Yeah right! She knows who I am! I'm the best thing for her you lying sack of shit!" He slammed his fist on the table. A couple glasses jumped to the force.

You flinched to the action and his eye widened. 

His glance flicked to Undyne and she shook her head quickly. 

"It's sad how you have to do this. To hide behind her to try to take control of me. Same thing you did with Papyrus, and you know I can easily take over you even with her in the room." He eye smoked as he glared menacingly at Asgore.

"So why don't you?" Asgore smirked.

"I... I don't want to scare her..."

Like I did with Papyrus...

He looked down at the floor. Trying to think fast.

He needed to get you out of this hell hole... But how..?

"(Y/N)... Believe me when I say this, but don't trust them! You...! You're..." 

FUCK why was this so hard to get out of his throat?!

"You're my bond mate..!" His cheek bones went gold, "I can't leave you with them! You're SOUL is proof of my bond with you... I... I... Love ... You.." 

Tears started to streak down your cheeks and your head started to hurt.

Undyne then came next to you, a hand on your back, "(Y/N)?" 

You whine as you grasp your forehead in pain.

Sans...

"Take her inside! Get her to the room!" Asgore ordered Undyne and she did so by helping you up and taking you out the room.

Sans smirked, "Perfect..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your POV 

"Undyne! Who was that!?" You whimper out and stumble to the floor. 

Loud crashes and thuds sounded throughout the other room and Undyne picked you up bridal style and walked the rest of the way, "That. Was Sans."

"What did he mean by bonded?! Why am I his mate?! Why can't I remember him but he knows me perfectly?!" You yell out and couldn't help but feel the dizziness and the heaviness within your chest, "TELL ME!" 

She sighed heavily and entered the room you started in. Once she closed the door she turned to you, "Because you ARE his."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, it's a very long chapter I worked pretty hard on.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if ya want more or if you're interested in seeing where this goes. There's going to be a lot of different random OC's just cause it's 5 years after the monsters bust out from underground.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also check out this fanart I've collected so far! : D 
> 
> skurlly.tumblr.com/post/139890618366/what-i-think-gastersans-looks-like-thoughts-lol
> 
> If you have fanart or would like to make fanart, msg me on tumblr or comment at the end of this chapter :3
> 
> catiecat95.tumblr.com/


End file.
